


Ay Kraliçesi [Nico Di Angelo]

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belki de hayat biz bitti derken bize inat yeni kişiler ortaya çıkarır, Di Angelo için her şey böyleydi. Aslında kendisi sevgiye ihtiyacı olan küçük bir çocuk ve ben de onun eskisi gibi olması için elimden geleni yapacağım. Ben kim miyim? Ben bazılarına göre sadece melezim. Nico'ya göre ise sadece başbelası Luna.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Her şey o gün başladı. Hayatımın sonsuza kadar değiştiği an... O gün, güzel bir gün olmalıydı ama şimdi düşününce o gün en kötü günlerimden biriydi. Belki de o partiye hiç gitmemeliydim..... O zaman normal sorunlarla uğraşan bir genç kız olurdum. Ama eğer hiç gitmeseydim, onunla asla tanışamazdım....

Mayısın sonlarındaydık ve büyük bir parti veriliyordu. Okuldaki herkes davetliydi ve ben de son hazırlıklarımı daha yeni bitirmiştim.

"Evet baba parti için hazırım. Nasıl olmuşum?" dedim.

Babam bana baktı ve gülümsedi. "Sen benim için harikasın prensesim. Partide kesinlikle en göz kamaştıran sen olacaksın" 

Gülümsedim. "Teşekkür ederim lordum."

"Hadi geç kalmadan gidelim, biraz daha oyalanırsak parti bitecek." 

Ofladım. "Ben yavaş değilim; herkes hızlı. Fakat yine de geç kalmak istemem."

Saçlarım neredeyse gümüş gibi parlak ve uzundu , gözlerim ise mavi renk ve çok açık bir tenim vardı. Sadece gözlerim babama benziyordu ve bunun nedenini ona her sorduğumda, anneme daha çok benzediğimi, saçlarımın aynı onun gibi uzun ve sarı olduğunu ve daha birçok benzerliklerimiz olduğunu söylerdi.

Annemi hiçbir zaman tanımadım. Sürekli babamla yaşadım ve babam bana hem baba, hem de bir anne olmuştu. Ne zaman annemi sorsam konuyu değiştirirdi. Bu yüzden, artık ona annem hakkında sorular pek sormazdım ama sürekli annemi düşünürdüm. Babamın harika biri olduğu doğruydu. Ama annemi de çok merak ediyordum...

"Geldik." dedi babam el frenini indirirken. Babamın sesiyle kendime gelmiştim, bu partiyi uzun zamandır bekliyordum ve sonunda gelmişti.

"Kendi başıma idare edebilirim, beni bıraktığın için teşekkür ederim." dedim.

Babam şaşırmıştı. "Gitmemi mi istiyorsun?"

Kafamı evet anlamında salladım. "Evet, kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim." 

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Hadi ama baba on altı yaşındayım çocuk değilim" dedim. Babam bu lafım üzerine güldü.

"Büyümüş olsan bile sen benim prensesimsin. Eğer bir şey olursa beni ara." 

"Sorun olursa kesinlikle haber veririm, görüşürüz." dedim ve arabadan indim.

Babam son kez bana baktı ve "Görüşürüz." Dedi.

Salondan içeri girdiğimde buranın gerçekten büyük olduğunu gördüm bizimkileri aramaya başladım ama gerçekten büyük bir alandı. Ben onları ararken biri omzuma dokundu ve refleks olarak direkt arkama döndüm. Döndüğümde, bana doğru gülümseyen en yakın arkadaşım Ivy'i gördüm. Ivy, gerçekten çok renkli ve pozitif biriydi. Ayrıca Ivy'nin mavi gözleri, açık bir teni beline kadar gelen uzun, düz, kahverengi saçları vardı.

"Süper olmuşsun Clara. Hadi bizimkilerin yanına gidelim." dedi ve ben daha cevap veremeden kolumdan tutup beni diğerlerinin yanına sürükledi.

Maria beni görünce gülümsedi. "Vay, muhteşem olmuşsun." dedi. 

"Teşekkür ederim Maria, sen de çok güzelsin." 

Maria esmerdi ve simsiyah parlayan beline kadar saçları, kahverengi gözleri olan güzel bir kızdı. Avery ve Maria en yakın arkadaşlarımdı ama sevdiğimiz şeyler farklıydı. Fakat çok iyi anlaşıyorduk. Ivy'ye gelince, o kadar yakın değildik ama yine de yakındık. 

Parti çok güzel geçiyordu. Sohbet ediyor, dans ediyorduk. Lavaboya gitmek için kalktıktan bir kaç saniye sonra, sanki bir şeyin beni izlediği hissine kapıldım ama yine de yürümeye devam ettim. Lavabonun tam kapısını açtığımda bir canavar ile karşılaştım.....bir canavarla ve.....dev gibiydi. O kadar korkmuş ve şaşkındım ki hemen kapıyı sertçe yüzüne kapattım ve koşmaya başladım, nereye koştuğumu bilmeden....

Canavar o kadar hızlıydı ki bana çoktan yaklaşmıştı ve sonunda, çıkmaz bir sokağa gelmiştim. Ya da ben öyle sanmıştım... Ne yapacaktım? Hiçbir şey yapmadan canavarın beni öldürmesini mi bekleyecektim? Diğer insanlar niye bu canavarı fark etmiyordu? Herkes koştuğumu görüp garip bakmak dışında bir şeyler yapmıyorlardı. Dışarı çıkmıştım ama canavar hala arkamda, beni takip ediyordu. Evet sonum gelmişti. Ben canavarın beni öldürmesini beklerken bir çocuk geldi, elinde bir kalem vardı.

O kalemle ne yapacaktı ki? Tam o sıra da bir şey fark ettim... Canavarı gören tek kişi değildim....bu demek oluyor ki deli değildim. Canavar beni öldürecek ve ben sadece deli olmadığıma seviniyordum, aptalım ben. Çocuğun elindeyse sadece bir kalem vardı. Cidden kalemle mi beni koruyacak? Kalemle bir canavara ne yapabilir diye düşünüyordum ki aniden, kalem bir kılıca dönüştü. Bir dakika, o küçücük kalem bir kılıca mı dönüştü yani? Ya kesinlikle delirmiştim ya da bunların hepsi bir rüyaydı.

Evet, bu kesinlikle rüyaydı. Başka açıklaması yoktu bu bütün olan bitenin. Cidden.....bir canavar ve kılıca dönüşen bir kalemin başka ne açıklaması olabilirdi ki zaten? O sırada çocuk yere düşmüştü ve canavar üstüme geliyordu. En son gördüğüm canavarın bana saldırmaya hazırlanmasıydı, ondan sonra her şey karardı.

♚♚

Uyandığımda beyaz, kör edici bir ışıkla karşılaştım. Gözlerim ışığa iyice alıştığında hastane gibi bir yerde olduğumu fark ettim ama ben neredeydim? Bir hastanede mi? Babam ne olduğunu biliyor muydu? O canavara ve çocuğa ne oldu? 

"Hey, uyanmışsın." dedi bir ses. Karşımda canavarla savaşan çocuk vardı ve....kim olduğunu anlamadığım başka bir çocuk daha.

Bir anda paniğe kapıldım. "Bana ne oldu? Burası neresi? O canavar da neydi? Ve o kalem nasıl bir kılıç oldu? Yoksa psikopat mısın? İmdat!"

Bilmem gereken çok fazla şey varmış gibi hissediyordum. O manyaksa sadece gülüyordu.

"Bayağı güzel senaryo oluşturdun. Sorularının hepsini cevaplayacağım. Öncelikle canavar sana saldırdığı sıra da bayılıverdin."

"Yoksa canavarı öldürdün mü?"

"Bak, öldürmeseydim seni canavar maması yapacaktı. Zaten canavarlar asla ölmez. Her neyse, şu an Melez Kampı'ndasın. Adın ne?"

Aklımda deli sorular vardı. "Melez kampı mı? O ne? Adım Clara Watson." 

"Sabret her şeyi anlatacağım" dedi çocuk. "Melez Kampı yarı tanrıların yaşadığı yerdir. Buraya kolayca girebildiğine göre annen ya da baban bir tanrı. O yüzden sen de bir yarı tanrı olmalısın. Ben Percy, Poseidon'un oğluyum. Babam gibi suyu kontrol edebiliyorum. O kalem benim silahım. Adı Dalgakıran ve bir kılıca dönüşe biliyor. Melezlerde genellikle DEHB ve disleksi vardır. Bazılarında daha az, bazılarında daha fazladır ve reflekslerimiz çok iyidir. Eğer anladıysan ve iyiysen sana kulübeleri göstereyim."

Çok şaşırmıştım. Ne yani, ben melez miydim? Bu imkansızdı. Benim babam vardı, ama annemi hiç görmedim. Babam, annem öldü mü, yaşıyor mu, hiçbir şey demezdi. Ama bir tanrıça olması beklediğim bir şey değildi. 

"Yunan mitolojisini biraz biliyorum, ama benim babam var." dedim.

"O zaman annen bir tanrıça olabilir." diye sordu. Biraz üzüldüm ya da gerildim diyebiliriz. Annem hakkında sorulan sorular beni geriyor da. Zaten onun hakkında pek bir şey bilmiyorum...

"Hayır annemi hiç görmedim, hep babamla yaşadım." Sahi babam burada olduğumu biliyor muydu? 

"Percy, babam burada olduğumu biliyor mu?" Kafasını evet anlamında salladı.

"Baban zaten vakti geldiğini söyledi. Dışarıda olursan canavarlar tarafından yenebilirsin. Melez Kampı'nın senin için güvenli olduğunu kabul etti." dedi.

"Peki, bana kulübeleri gösterecektin?" dedim.

"Tamam, beni takip et." dedi ama sonra bir şeyi hatırlar gibi geri döndü.

"Az kalsın unutuyordum senin için baban bazı kıyafet ve eşyaları bu çantaya koydu." dedi ve demesiyle çantayı aldım.

"Öncelikle Athena Kulübesi'nden başlayalım. Athena zeka, sanat, strateji, tanrıçasıdır. Beni pek sevmez." O sırada uzaktan bir kız geldi ve Percy'e gülümseyerek sarıldı. Sonra bana döndü.

"Merhaba. Ben Annabeth Chase Athena'nın kızıyım. Percy'de benim sevgilim, sen de yeni gelen melez olmalısın." Cidden Percy ile çok yakışıyorlardı.

"Evet, yeni gelen melez benim. Adım Clara Watson, bu arada çok yakışıyorsunuz." Annabeth gülümsedi, çok iyi biriydi.

"Teşekkür ederim, daha gezmen ve bilmen gereken bayağı bir şey vardır. Benim de kulübede işim var sonra görüşürüz." Tam gidecekken bir şey aklına gelmiş gibi durdu.

"Ama bu elbiseyle durmak istemeyeceğinden eminim. Benim kıyafetlerimden istediğini alabilirsin" dedi ve kulübesine doğru gitti. Ben de onu takip ettim. Kulübeye baktığımda kulübe de tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi kitaplarla doluydu. O sıra da Annabeth bir kısa kollu kıyafet ve pantolon çıkarıp bana verdi.

"Bunları dene sana olacağını düşünüyorum" dedi ve beni kıyafet değiştirmem için bir yere sürükledi.

Kıyafetler bana tam uymuştu. Biraz boldu ama uymuştu işte.

"Güzel bedenlerimiz aynı demek. Kıyafetler sende durabilir."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Gülümsedi. "Önemli değil. Kafana takma."

"Sıradaki yer de Afrodit Kulübesi. Afrodit aşk ve güzellik tanrıçasıdır." dedi Percy ben dışarı çıkarken. Kulübeye baktığımda her yer pembe renkti. Etrafta bir sürü elbise vardı. Percy biraz yürüdükten sonra bana seslendi:

"Hadi Clara seni biriyle tanıştıracağım." 

Percy esmer ve çok güzel bir kızın yanına gitti. Ben de onu takip ettim tabii ki.

"Merhaba Piper seni yeni melezle tanıştıracağım, adı Clara." dedi kıza.

Piper sevecen bir şekilde gülümsedi: "Merhaba ben Piper Mclean Afrodit'in kızıyım." tam da Afrodit gibi çok güzeldi.

"Ben de Clara Watson tanıştığıma memnun oldum." Piper gülümsedi.

"Bende memnun oldum." dedi. 

Bu sırada Percy, "Hadi gezilecek daha çok yer var. Birbirinizi sonra daha iyi tanırsınız." dedi 

"Burasıda Hermes kulübesi. Hermes yolcuların ve hırsızlığın tanrısıdır. Belirsizler bu kulübeye gelir, yani annen seni sahiplenene kadar burada kalacaksın. Sonra annen hangi Tanrıça ise o kulübe geçersin."

O sırada birbirine çok benzeyen iki kişi geldi. birisi:

"Merhaba, Hermes kulübesine hoşgeldin." o sırada diğeri:

"Vay canına, çok güzelsin. kesin Afrodit'in kızısındır." Öbür kişi tamamladı sözü:

"Aynen, kesinlikle Afrodit'in kızı olmalısın." Bu sırada yanımda durduğunu unuttuğum Percy konuştu:

"Belirsiz şu anlık burada kalacak ona yatağını gösterin. Eşyalarını bıraksın. Daha gezilecek kulübeler var." 

İkisi de aynı anda "Tamam." dedi. bu sırada bir ses duydum.

"Merhaba ben Connor" dedi birisi. Arkamı döndüğümde iki kişi bana bakıyordu.

Diğeri de "Ben de Travis." dedi.

"Merhaba ben de Clara." 

Connor "Eşyalarını şuraya bırakabilirsin." dedi ve dediği yere eşyalarımı bıraktım.

"Teşekkür ederim. Neyse, ben Percy'nin yanına gidiyorum." dediğimde tamam anlamında kafa salladılar.

"Şimdiki yer Ares kulübesi. Ares savaş tanrısıdır. O kulübeyi görmesek daha iyi olabilir çünkü yeni gelenlerle uğraşmaya bayılırlar bir de mayınları var."

"Mayınlar mı? bu kulübeye girersek kesin ölürüz." Kesinlikle Ares kulübesine girmek istemiyordum, çünkü ölmek için çok gencim.

"Ares kulübesi tehlikeli. Zaten benden nefret ediyorlar." kaşlarımı çattım.

"Neden nefret ediyorlar?" 

"Aslında önemsiz bir şey. Zeus'un şimşeğini almak için Ares ile savaşmıştım ve yendiğim için Ares'in çocukları benden nefret eder. Hem Clarisse geldiğimden beri beni sevmezdi." Vay canına bir tanrıyla savaşmak mı? 

"Bana o kadar da önemsiz gelmedi. Babalarını yenmişsin. Hem babaları savaş tanrısı. Çok zor olduğu kesin." dedim. 

"Bu arada Clarisse kim?"

"Ares kulübesinin baş danışmanı ve en kaba Ares melezidir. Neyse gel hadi Apollon kulübesine gidelim."  
dedi.

"Apollon kehanet, okçuluk, ve tıp'ın tanrısıdır." daha önce Apollon'u duymuştum. O sırada sarı saçlı bir çocuk geldi.

"Merhaba ben Will, kulübenin baş danışmanıyım." gerçekten sıcakkanlı biriydi.

"Merhaba ben de Clara." 

"Eğer bir doktora ihtiyacın olursa ben burada olacağım."

"Teşekkür ederim Will." 

Bu sırada Percy, "Sonra görüşürüz Will. Gitmemiz gereken çok yerimiz var." dedi ve yürümeye başladı. Bu ne acele?

"Sıradaki Tanrı Dionysos. Şarap tanrısıdır. Melez Kampının müdürüdür. kendisine genellikle Bay D. denir. Zeus ceza olarak melez kampında kalmasını ve şarap İçmesini yasaklamıştır. Bu arada gel Kherion'un yanına gidelim. Kendisi Herkül'ün eğitmeni ve ayrıca sentordur. Kampla ilgilenir ve Bay D.'den daha iyi biridir."

"Sentor ne?"

Percy bu lafım üzerine gülümsedi. "Sentorun yarısı at yarısı insandır o yüzden görünce korkma." 

"Yarısı at mı?" diye tekrarladım şaşkınlıktan boğulurken.

"Geldi bile." Percy'nin sözü ile arkama baktım ve gördüğüm gibi iki adım geri attım.

"Oha....yok deve...s-sen a- atsın." Olduğum yerde donakaldım.

"Hayır Clara, ben bir Sentorum. Melez kampına alışabildin mi?"

"Sen atsın." İstemsizce aynı şeyi söyleyip durdum.

"At değil sentor." Bunu duyunca şaşkınlığımı üzerimden attım. Kheiron devam etti:

"Kampa alışabildin mi?"

"Evet.....galiba.....sanırım......hayır. Emin değilim." 

"Zamanla alışırsın, Percy sana diğer kulübeleri de göstersin. Umarım yakında sahiplenilirsin." dedi, nazikçe gülümsemeye devam ederken. Çok iyi biriydi.

"Hephaistos ateş tanrısıdır, gel seni Leo'yla tanıştıracağım." Diye devam etti Percy. Saçları kıvırcık üstü yağ olan ama gülümseyen bir çocuğun yanına geldik.

"Merhaba, sen Clara olmalısın. Ben de Leo, eğer tamire ihtiyacın varsa hemen yanıma gel." çok tatlı biriydi. 

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, tamire ihtiyacım olursa kesinlikle yanına gelirim."

"Hadi gel diğer yerlere de gidelim." dedi Percy.

"Hera evlilik tanrıçasıdır ve baş tanrıçadır. Zeus'un eşidir o yüzden hiç melez çocuğu yoktur." şaşırmıştım.

"Peki kulübesi niye var?" 

"Tanrıça'ya saygıdan ötürü vardır. Artemisin de hiç çocuğu yoktur, gel onun kulübesini de göstereyim."

Artemis kulübesi gerçekten çok büyüleyiciydi. Duvarda yıldız desenleri, yaylar vardı. Zaten en sevdiğim Tanrıça Artemis'ti.

"Artemis Ay Tanrıçasıdır. İkiz kardeşi Apollon'un doğumunda annesine yardım etmiştir." bunları biliyordum.

"En sevdiğim tanrıça Artemis. Bence harika biri." 

"Evet çoğu kişi Tanrıça Artemis'i sever. Şimdi üç büyükler kulübesine gideceğiz"

"Üç büyükler mi?" 

"Evet. Zeus, Poseidon ve Hades yıllar önce bir kehanet yüzünden bir daha çocukları olmaycağına styx'e nehrine yemin etmişlerdi ama zamanla Hades hariç hiçbiri tutmamıştır." Kehanet mi, burada neler olmuştu? Percy'e de sormadan duramadım.

"Kehanet mi?"

"Evet üç büyüklerin çocuklarından biri dünyayı ya kurtaracak ya da batıracaktı."

"Sen Poseidon yani üç büyüklerden birinin çocuğusun, ne oldu?"

"Kehanetteki kişi bendim, Olimposu kurtarmıştım. Her neyse gel önce Zeus kulübesine gidelim."

Zeus kulübesindeki Zeus heykeli korkutucuydu.

"Zeus şimşek tanrısı ve tanrıların başıdır."

"Burada biri kalıyor mu?"

"Evet, Jason Grace, Zeus'un yani Jüpiter'in oğlu şu anda antrenmanda sonra tanışırsınız. Bir de ablası var, ama o Yunan yani Zeus'un kızı. Ama anneleri ve babaları aynı olduğundan, yani kandan, kız ve erkek kardeşler." dedi. Sanırım artık beynim ağrıyordu. Neden aile ilişkileri bu kadar karışık olmak zorundaydı?

"Babaları aynı değil ki. Birisi Zeus, birisi Jüpiter." 

"Jüpiter Zeus'un Romanca karşılığı bu yüzden aynı kişiler. Neyse, Thalia Grace Artemis'in avcılarının başındadır. Avcılar arada sırada kampa gelirler." Artemis avcılarını duymuştum. Umarım yakın zamanda kampa gelirler. 

"Şimdi benim kulübem yani Poseidon kulübesine gidelim, Poseidon denizler tanrısıdır." 

Posidon kulübesi cidden harikaydı en güzel kulübelerden biriydi. duvar mavi renk deniz kabuklarıyla süslenmiş ferahlatıcı bir yerdi. ama oda fazla dağınıktı. Yerde kıyafetler ve.......duvarda.....mavi krema falan vardı. Oha! Duvarlara nasıl krema bulaştırabilir ki bir insan!?

"Üzgünüm, odamı pek toplamam genellikle Annabeth zorla yaptırır." Dedi Percy.

"Tek mi kalıyorsun kulübede?" 

"Hayır, Tyson adlı bir kiklop kardeşim var. Yazın o gelir, onun dışında tekim." kiklopları duymuştum. Tek gözlü ve devlerdi. O sırada dikkatimi simsiyah bir kulübe çekti.

"Percy, bu kulübe kimin?" 

"Hades kulübesi. Hades Ölüler ve Yeraltı Tanrısıdır. Kulübede Nico kalır. Arada da kimseye haber vermeden gider. Bazen de Hazel gelir. Hazel normalde Roma kampındadır. Babası Plüton, yani Hades'in Roma karşılığıdır." Garip birine benziyordu. Kulübe korkutucuydu. O anda biri dışarı çıktı. Siyah gözlü ve omzuna kadar gelen dalgalı/düz siyah saçları vardı. Hızlıca yanımdan geçip gitmesini beklerken durdu.

"Percy sonunda seni bulabildim. Senin de bildiğin gibi Roma kampına gitmelisin." dedi.

"Üzgünüm Clara, ne olduğunu anlayamadığımız olaylar var ve kehanet gelebilir. Ne kadar süre orada duracağımı bilmiyorum. Kamp gezdirme işine son vermeliyim."

Bu yüzdendi demek acelesi, şimdi hak veriyordum.

"Peki, bana kamp hakkında bilgi verebilecek kimler var? Bildiğin gibi bir çok olayı bilmiyorum." dedim, bunun üzerine düşünmeye başladı. Sevinçle gözleri parlıyordu. Açıkcası bu durum biraz korkutucuydu.

"Nico senin yapacak işin yok değil mi? Zaten bütün gün oturmak dışında bir şey yapmıyorsun." Son kısmı mırıldanarak söylemişti. Ama Nico'nun duyduğuna emindim.

"Ben olamayacağıma göre en yakında da sen varsın. Yeni gelen meleze yardım edebilirsin. Bilmediği bir çok olay var. Adı Clara Watson. Benim acelem var siz daha sonra tanışırsınız. Hadi ben kaçar size iyi eğlenceler." dedi.

Percy'nin gidişinden sonra ikimizde aynı anda tepki verdik.

"Ha?"


	2. 2 ♛ İlk Gün

Percy'nin gitmesinden sonra derin bir sessizlik oluştu. Açıkça ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Her kulübeyi gezmiştim. Nico'ya baktım, yüzünde 'neden ben olmak zorundayım' gibi bir ifade vardı, en sonunda pes etti.

"Başka çare yok, Percy sana önemli bilgileri söylemiş olmalı. Tüm kulübeleri gezdiniz mi?" 

"Galiba evet, şimdi ne yapacağız?"

"Her melez savaşmayı bilmek zorundadır. Olası tehlikelerde kendini korumalısın, bu yüzden kullanabileceğin bir silah seçmeliyiz. Ama hava karardı bile, en iyisi bunu yarına bırakmak."

Haklıydı. Gökyüzü laciverte bürünmüştü, birkaç yıldız ve ay çoktan ortaya çıkmıştı.

"Bana uygun silahı bulduktan sonra ne yapacağız? Nasıl daha iyi savaşabilirim? Dövüşmek hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok."

Nico bıkkınlıkla nefesini verdi.

"Tamam ben yardım edeceğim. Yarın erken saatte kulübeme gel."

O zaman sorun kalmamıştı.

"İyi geceler." diledim ve Hermes kulübesine gittim, birçok melez şakalaşıyor, birbirleriyle oyun oynuyarlardı. Onlarla birlikte uzun süre vakit geçirmek istiyordum, yeni arkadaşlar edinmek, ama şimdi bunu yapabilecek kadar kendimi enerjik hissetmiyordum. O yüzden kendimi hemen yatağa attım, bugün neler olmuştu? Bu olayları sindirmem gerekliydi. 

Birden annemin bir Yunan Tanrıçası olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Acaba hangi Tanrıçaydı? On iki Olimposlu dışında diğer Tanrıçalarında kulübeleri vardı.  
Disleksim çok yoktu, o yüzden okulda çok sıkıntı çekmemiştim ama yinede bazen zorlanıyordum. Athena'nın kızı olduğunu zannetmiyorum. Ama bu sadece bir histi.

Afrodit'te olamazdı çoğu kişi Afrodit'in kızı olduğumu düşünüyordu. Dış görünüşüme çok önem vermezdim. Ama bu düşüncelerim yanlış olabilirdi, çünkü Piperin de annesi Afroditti ve diğer Afrodit melezlerine benzemiyordu. Bu yüzden Afrodit'te olabilirdi.

Hera sadece Zeus'a bağlıydı ve o yüzden çocuğu yoktu. Artemisin'de yemini vardı yani sadece Demeter kalmıştı. Bitkilerle ilgim yoktu Demeter kesinlikle olamazdı. Diğer  
Tanrıçalar'dan olabilirdi örneğin İris, gökkuşağı tanrıçası. Kulübesini görmüştüm her yerde gök kuşağı resimleri vardı. Bana göre bile fazla pozitifti, bu yüzden İris'te olamazdı. Nemesis İntikam Tanrıçası ise hiç olamazdı. 

Hekate olabilirdi aslında düşününce Büyü ve Sis Tanrıçasıydı annemin Hekate olması güzel olabilirdi. Düşünsene Harry Potter gibi büyü yapabiliyorsun. Bu kesinlikle harika olurdu! Ama bu şans bende varken büyük olasılıkla Hekate'nin kızı değildim.

Neredeyse tüm Tanrıçaları düşünmüştüm ama hiçbiri bana uygun değildi. O yüzden kendi özelliklerimi düşünmeye başladım. Genellikle pozitif, arkadaşları ile alışverişe gitmeyi seven , kitap okumayı ve dizi izlemeyi seven biriydim. Onun dışında hiçbir özelliğim yoktu. Burada kendime özel bir silahım olmalıydı. Kılıçta yeteneksiz olduğumu düşünüyorum ve her zaman yay kullanmak istemişimdir.

Sabah uyandığımda çoğu kişi uyanmıştı. Cidden herkes bu kadar erken mi kalkıyordu? Yatakta oyalanmaya başladım, sonra aklıma Nico geldi eğer diğerleri gibiyse çoktan uyanmış olmalıydı. Onu uzun zamandır bekletiyordum, hızlıca üstümü değiştirip kulübeden ayrıldım.

"Umarım sahiplenirim, umarım.." Hızlıca Nico'nun kulübesine yürüdüm. Nico dışarıda değildi, mecburen içeriye girdim. İçerisi bunaltıcıydı, perdeler kapalıydı ve tabikii doğal olarak içerisi karanlıktı. Daha iyi görebilmek için ışığı açtım, diğer kulübeler gibiydi. Sadece hep siyah ve o tarz renkler ile donatılmıştı. Bu demek oluyorki diğer melezler abartmışlardı. Cidden Hades oğlu olduğu için kulübede iskelet mi olmalıydı? Saçmalık. Nico yatakta bir kitaba bakıyordu, gözleri ışığa alışamamıştı. 

"Bir şey soracağım, bu karanlıkta nasıl kitap okuyorsun?"

Cidden merak ediyordum.

"Geciktin, daha fazla vakit kaybetmeden gidelim."

Sorumu umursamamıştı, kabul ediyorum saçmaydı ama bu merak etmeme engel değil.

"Tam net saat vermediğinden gecikmiş sayılmam, sen fazla erken kalkmışsın."

Kitabı bıraktı ve ışığı kapattı.

"Beni takip et."

Nico'yu takip etmeye başladım, depo gibi bir yerden içeri girdik. İçeride bir sürü kılıç vardı ama ben kılıç istemiyordum. İlerledim, sanki nereye gideceğimi bilir gibi. Sağ tarafa döndüm, bir sürü kılıç arasında altın kaplı değişik süslemeleri olan bir yay gördüm. Hemen gidip elime aldım, çok tuhaf, istiyordum. Sanki beni yaya çeken bir şey vardı. Yaya dokunmamla bir yüzük haline geldi, şaşırmıştım ama böyle olması sayesinde her zaman yanımda olabilirdi.

"Yay mı? Kılıç daha mantıklı olmaz mı?" 

"Hayır, yay kullanmak istiyorum."

Nico kaşlarını çattı, nedenini anlamasamda yayı seçmemden hiç memnun değildi. Önemli bir şey söyleyecek gibi duruyordu.

"O zaman söylemem gerek bu yay Artemis'in en sevdiği avcılarından birinindi. Bir yıl önce savaşta öldü. Yayın kullanımı zordur. Yayı kullanmak için çok çalışmalısın. Yine de bu yayı istiyor musun?" 

"Evet, ne olursa olsun kullanmayı öğrenmek istiyorum." Nico sıkıntıyla nefesini verdi.

"Yay kullanmada pek becerikli değilim doğrusu, daha önce hiç denememiştim. Bu yüzden kılıç seçmelisin, ayrıca yakın dövüşte kılıç daha işe yarar." Nico'nun önceki tepkisi şimdi anlaşılırdı. Tam ona ne yapacağımı soracağım zaman cevap verdi.

"Apollon kulübesinden biriyle çalışabilirsin. Will doktor olduğu kadar yay kullanmada da çok iyidir. Ama revir ile ilgileniyor, boş olduğunda yardım eder." Nico bir kılıç eline aldı.

"Daha önce dediğim gibi kılıç kullanmalısın, şimdi birlikte çalışalım."

Kılıcı bana verdi ve eğitim alanına ilerledi. Kılıç ağırdı, bununla nasıl savaşabileceğim hakkında en ufak fikrim yoktu. Kampı iyi bilmediğimden Nico'yu takip ettim. Tanımadığım birçok kişi antrenman yapıyorlardı, özellikle bir kız çok güçlüydü. Bu kadar güç inanılmaz, hayran olmamak elde değil. Bir gün onun gibi olmak istiyordum.

Boğazıma gelen bir şeyle dikkatim dağıldı, geriye gidecekken taşa takıldım ve düştüm. Bana kılıç doğrultan Nicoydu. Ama neden böyle bir şey yaptı?

"Cidden içler acısısın. Buraya antrenmana geldik, başka birine odaklanamazsın. Eğer gerçekte böyle bir şey yaparsan bam! öldün!"

Kabul ediyorum, bu mantıklıydı. Ama ben sadece etrafa göz gezdiriyordum. Hem daha çalışmaya başlamamıştık. Hala yerde olduğumu fark edince ayağa kalktım.

"Çalışmaya başlamadan etrafı inceliyordum, gerçek bir savaşta böyle bir şey yapmam gerekecektir değil mi? Hadi başlayalım, ilk ne öğreteceksin?"

Kılıcını çıkardı ve üzerime doğru koşmaya başladı. Ne! Bu yaptığı çok çılgıncaydı. Başka çarem olmadığından kılıcı sıkıca tutarak hava kaldırdım. İlk darbeyi savuşturmayı başardım ama çok hızlıydı, ben daha ilk darbeyi attlattığıma sevinirken ikinciyi darbeyi yaptı. Ben şoktayken geriye doğru adım attım ve arkamdan biri beni tuttu , kılıç kalbimi hedef alıyordu. 

"Çok dikkatsizsin, ilk defa olduğu için hatanı anlıyorum ama dikkatli olmak zorundasın."

Bunları söyledikten sonra kılıcı çekti. Bir süre ne yapacağımı bilmeden ona baktım.

"Eğer devam edersek daha fazla yaralanacaksın ve akşam bayrak kapmacaya katılamazsın."

Percy bana böyle bir şeyden bahsetmemişti. Bayrak kapmaca neydi?

"Bayrak kapmaca mı?" Sorularımdan sıkılmış gibiydi.

"Evet, kamp ateşinden sonra Kherion gerekli açıklamayı yapar. Normalde grup olunulurdu ama şimdi melezler avcılara karşı savaşacak. Her zaman avcılar kazanır."

Avcılarla bayrak kapmaca oynamak mı? Bu akşam kesinlikle çok güzel olacaktı.

"Her yeni gelen gibi katılmak isteyeceksindir, o yüzden daha sonra antrenmana devam ederiz. Şimdi Hermes kulübesine git ve dinlen."

Umarım annem bugün kamp ateşinde beni sahiplenirdi.

"Tamam, kamp ateşinde görüşürüz, görüşürüzde dikkatini çekmek isterim, hala beni tutuyorsun."

Ani bir haraketle elini bileğimden çekti ve benim yerle buluşmam bir oldu. Ne kadarda centilmen... Yukarı kaldırsana beni bırakmadan önce.

"Görüşürüz." diye mırıldandı, uzaklaşmaya başlarken.

Kulübede Connor, Travis ve birkaç melez çaldıkları eşyaları değiş tokuş yapıyorlardı. Beni fark edince Connor bana seslendi.

"Clara, sende gelsene yanımıza."

Kampta tanıdığım pek kimse yoktu. Yeni dostluklar kurmam için çok iyi bir şanstı. Siyah saçları olan kız gülümseyerek, "Merhaba Clara. Ben Katie." dedi. Kahverengi saçlı olan kız da gülümseyerek, "Ben de Olivia." dedi.

Bu sırada sarışın bir erkek: "Ben de Thomas" dedi. Bende bunun üzerine herkese cevap verdim:

"Hepinizle tanıştığım için memnun oldum." Bu sırada Travis,

"Clara herkesle tanıştığına göre devam edelim, bakın bunu Afrodit kızlarından çaldım." dedi ve elindeki parlak kolyeyi gösterdi. Katie kolyeye hayran hayran baktı.

"Ben de Ares melezlerinden bir bıçak çaldım." dedi ve bıçağın üzerindeki düğmeye basınca beş tane değişik bıçak çıktı.

"Bana o kolyeyi verirsen sana bu bıçağı veririm." bunun üzerine Travis'in gözleri büyüttü.

"Tabiki de! bu kolyeyle ne yapacağım?" dedikten sonra değiştirdiler. Katie kolyeyi taktıktan sonra ona,

"Peki bunu nasıl aldın? Bu kolye muhteşem." dedim. Bunun üzerine Katie gülerek,

"Meslek sırrı." dedi. Hermes melezleri doğal olarak hırsızlıkta çok iyilerdi. Biraz daha onları izledikten sonra sıkılıp yatağa gittim.

♛♛

Uyandığımda akşam olmuştu, iki saat uyumuş olmalıydım. Hemen kamp ateşinin olduğu yere gittim, birçok kişi vardı. Bu sırada masaları inceliyordum, bir masada Annabeth'i gördüm, diğer Athena melezleriyle hoş bir sohbetin içerisindeydi. Bir masada Piper'i ve diğer bir masada Leo'yu gördüm. Biraz dikkatli baktığımda sadece kızların olduğu bir masa gördüm, avcılar olmalıydı.

En az kişilerin olduğu masalar; Poseidon, Hades ve Zeustu.  
Tahminime göre sarışın olan Jasondu, yanında ise ablası Thaila olmalıydı. Poseidon masasında kimse yoktu. Gözlerim Nico'yu aradı, tek başına masada oturuyordu. Kampta bulunan başka kardeşi olmadığından yalnız olmalıydı. Hermes masasına gitmem gerekiyordu ama orası çok neşeliydi. Tek olmak kötü olmalıydı, onu neşelendime amacı ile Hades masasına oturdum.

"Kendi masana gitmelisin." 

"Hayır burada kalacağım" 

"Kurallar böyle, git kendi masana."  
Nico'nun nesi vardı? Çok sevimli biri olmadığını biliyordum, eh birazda kızgındı. Ama fazla abartıyordu, kurallar yıkılmak içindir.

"Sorun olmayacaktır, etrafta Bay D.'yi ve Kherion'u görmüyorum. Eğer burada ne işim olduklarını sorarlarsa neden burada olmamalıyım derim. Yeni melez olduğum için bilmediğimi düşünürler ve sorun çözülür."

(Clara ne zaman bu kadar zeki oldu, dediğinizi duyar gibiyim znhxhxj)

"Dahice, bu kadar zeki olduğunu düşünmemiştim." 

Nico beni şu an övdü mü, yoksa gömdü mü anlayamamıştım.

"Birazdan bayrak kapmaca başlar, Aç değil misin?"

Nico'nun lafıyla aç olduğumu fark ettim. Boş tabağa bakmaya başladım. Boş tabak mı? Yemek neredeydi peki? Ben öyle tabağa bakarken Nico gülmeye başladı.

"Hey gülme ne oldu?" 

"Tabağa bakmaya ne kadar devam edeceksin?"

"Yemek yok ki." 

"Tabağa doğru ne yemek istersen söyle, kendi gelir." Denemek için Pizza ve kola diye fısıldadım ve gerçekten gelmişti. Sanırım bu tabağı kulübeye kaçırmalıyım, gece kendime ziyafet çekebilirim.

"Her melez gibi tabak kaçırma planımı planlıyorsun?"

Kaşlarımı çattım, cidden herkes bunu düşünmüşmüydü? Benim ardımdan Nico da ne isteyeceğini fısıldadı. Tam yemeğe başlayacakkenn Kherion geldi ve herkes ayağa kalktı. Bu olanlar benim için garipti, nedenini Nico'ya sordum.

"Yemeklerin birazını Tanrılara adak olarak adarız." 

Ayağa kalkıp Hades'e dedi ve yemeğinin birazını ateşe attı. Bu Tanrıların pizzayı sevdiğini hiç düşünmüyordum. "Kızmasalar bari." diye düşünerek ateşin yanına gittim. Yemeğimin birazını ateşe atıp annemi bilmediğimden tüm Tanrılara dedim. 

"Anne, kimsen lütfen beni sahiplen." dedikten sonra yerime geçtim ve pizza mı yemeye başladım. Biraz sonra Kherion herkesin sessiz olmasını istedi.

"Bayrak kapmaca başlamak üzere ama öncelikle aramıza yeni katılan bir melez var." dedi. Herkes bana bakınca ayağı kalktım. Kherion oturduğum yere karışmamıştı, tahmin ettiğim gibi sonra öğreneceğimi düşünüyordu. Kherion o sırada,

"Yeni katılan melezimiz Clara Watson, umarım yakın zamanda sahiplenirsin. Şimdi herkesin bildiği gibi bayrak kapmaca oynayacağız. Melezler ve avcılar arasında kuralları bilmeyenler için anlatıyorum."


	3. 3 ♛ Bayrak Kapmaca

"Öncelikle: Mavi bayrak melezlerin, kırmızı bayrak avcıların bayrağı olacak. Bayrak bir yere saklanacak, Bayrağı korumalısınız. Kim diğer takımın bayrağını alırsa o kazanır ve şimdiden söylüyorum, birini öldürmek yok." Son sözünü Ares melezlerine bakarak söylemişti. Ares melezleri hayal kırıklığına uğramışlardı. Dikkat ettiğimde bir kızın:

"Bu sefer biz yeneceğiz. Siz avcılar kaybedeceksiniz. Moralinizi bozmayın, Ares'in çocukları her zaman kazanır." son sözünü bağırarak söylemişti. Bu sözüyle Ares melezleri kılıçlarını yukarı kaldırıp,

"Biz asla yenilmeyiz!" diye bağırıyorlardı. Bir dakika, Clarisse La Rue, demek oydu. Percy'le hiç anlaşamıyorlardı. Clarisse kahverengi saçlı, yeşil gözlüydü. Onun dışında aynı diğer Ares melezleri gibi kaba ve sert biriydi. Önüne gelen herkesi öldürebilirdi.

"Avcılar az olduğu için adil olmak için Hermes, Apollon ve Demeter kulübesi de onlarla olacaktır." Bunun üzerine avcıların başı olan kısa siyah saçlı punk tarzlı olan kız öne çıktı.

"Erkeklerle olmayacağız, gerek yok. Sadece melezler ve avcılar olacak. Biz her türlü kazanırız." Arkadan seslenen diğer avcılar,

"Haklısın Thaila onları tek bile yeneriz." diyorlardı. Thaila, Zeus'un kızıydı. Hem de avcıların başıydı. Avcılar bu kadar güçlü müydüler? Ares melezlerinin çoğu, avcılara her türlü yeneriz dedikleri için sinirlenmişlerdi. Doğru ya, melezler hiçbir zaman kazanamamıştı. Ama bu sefer biz kazanacaktık. Kherion ise,

"Tamam o zaman, planları kurun ve başlayın." dedi.

Tüm melezler Annabeth'in etrafında toplanmıştı. Nicoyla birlikte oraya ilerledik. O sırada birkaç Ares melezi duydum: "Bugün onları ezeceğiz." diyorlardı.

Annabeth kafasını kaldırdı, "Sessiz olun." Annabeth'in lafıyla hepsi susmuştu, planı bekliyorlardı. 

"Bayrağı şu dağın önüne koyacağız. Herkesin görebileceği yere. Gördükleri an buraya gelecekler. Hephaistos Kulübesi de önüne tuzakları, ağları koyacaklar. Ağlara takılıp kalacaklar. Ne olur ne olmaz, tuzakları geçebilirler. İşte bu yüzden Nico, sen orada durup avcıları bekleyeceksin." Nico sıradan bir cevapla yetindi:

"Tamam." bunun üzerine Annabeth,

"Bir kişi daha Nico'nun yanında olursa daha iyi olur. Kim gönüllü?" Hemen gönüllü olmalıydım.

"Ben dururum." Annabeth gülümsedi ve devam etti:

"Tamam o zaman. Apollon kulübesi de ne olur ne olmaz diye bayrağın olduğu yerdeki çalılıklara saklansınlar. Jason, Ares melezleri ve Piper, siz avcıların bayraklarının olduğu tarafta avcılara saldıracaklar."

Annabeth; Jason, Piper ve Ares melezlerinin kabul etmesini bekledi. Hepsi başıyla onay verince devam etti:

"Hermes melezleri de avcıların yakınında olan çalılara girsinler. Jason ve Ares melezleri onlarla savaşırken bayrakları gizlice alabilirsiniz." 

Connor, "Bunu yapabiliriz, gizlice bayrak çalmak tam bize göre." dedi.

"O zaman Athena melezleri, siz de tuzaklara yardım edip bayrağı koruyacaksınız. Demeter çocukları, sarmaşıklar yaparak tuzak kurmada bize yardım edeceksiniz. Afrodit çocukları ise ne yapmak isterlerse yapsınlar." Hemen sonra,

"Herkes anladı mı?" diye sordu. Hep bir ağızdan,

"Anladık." diye bağırdık.

Herkes yerlerine gitmeye başladı. Ben ne yapacaktım diye düşünürken arkamda birinin olduğunu hissettim. Döndüğümde Nico seslendi: "Daha ne kadar bekleyeceksin? Beni takip et." 

Nico ilerlerken onu takip ettim. Bayrağın oraya yakın bir yerde durduk.

"Savaşmayı çok iyi bilmeden böyle bir göreve atlaman tehlikeli. En azından bayrak kapmacada olmak istiyorsan basit bir görevde olmalıydın. Tuzak kurma gibi." 

Bana baktı, kılıcımı arıyordu.

"Kılıcın nerede?"

"Bir şey diyeceğim ama kızma, unuttum." 

Her zaman yanında bir kılıç bulundurmak benlik değil. Bunu nasıl hatırlayabilirdim.

"Ama yayım yanımda." Elimdeki yüzüğe dokunduğumda yay olmuştu. Nico şaşırmıştı, ben de bu özelliğini yeni keşfetmiştim.

Nico kaşlarını çatarak,

"Yay mı? Kılıç daha iyi olabilirdi, bir sonraki sefere kılıcı unutma."

"Tamam ama kılıç kullanmak istemiyorum, çok ağır ve çok yorucu. Yay kullanmak daha basite benziyor. "

"Yakın savaşlarda yay seni başarız yapabilir ve kaybedersin. Daha fazla çalışmalı ve kılıç kullanmayı ilerletmelisin. Ayrıca yayı kullanmayı daha önceden bilmiyorsan avcılara karşı hiç şansın yok. Ayak bağı olup yoluma çıkma ve ölmemeye çalış."

Vay canına, Nico neden her zaman haklıydı? Sana geberme diyor, sen haklı diyorsun. Bunun yerine odaklan. Hey, sen kimsin? Senin iç sesinim. başka kim olabilirim? İç ses mi? Yok artık. On altı yıldır yoktun ve şimdi mi geldin? Evet şimdi geldim. Artık uzun uzun konuşuruz, O eğlendiğin hayatına elveda de çünkü bu bebek geri geldi! Kahkaha attı. Anlamadığım şey sanki daha önce buradaymış gibi geri geldi demesi. Ne harika psikopat bir iç sesim var.

"Hey. nereye daldın?" Nico'nun sesiyle kendime geldim. Nico'yu unutmuş, iç sesimle konuşuyordum. İç sesiyle konuşan tek manyak ben değilimdir, umarım.

"Hiç, iç sesimle tartışıyordum." 

Nico bana garip bir bakış attı, anlaşıldı tek deli benim.

"Birazdan avcılar gelir, yaralanırsan beni de oyalarsın. En iyisi arkamda kal."

Bunun üzerine etrafı incelemeye başladım, Hephaistos ve Athena çocukları tuzakları hazırlamışlardı. Demeter çocukları da sarmaşıktan tuzaklar yapmışlardı. Her şey hazırdı, bunun üzerine Kherion geldi. "Herkes hazır olduğuna göre bayrak kapmaca başlasın."

Herkes Annabeth'in planına göre yerlerine geçtiler. Hermes kulübesi avcıların bayrağını görmüş, oradaki çalılıklara saklanmışlardı. Avcıların yarısı bayrağı koruyordu, diğer yarısı da bayrağı arıyordu. Avcılardan biri "Bayrak burada, ne kadar kolay bir yer. Basit olacağını tahmin etmiştim." dedi.

Tuzakların oraya gelmişti. Tam tuzağa basarken Thaila geldi ve, "Dikkat et! tuzak." dedi. Avcılardan biri tam tuzağa yakalanacakken onu itti. Ağları kesmeye başladı, tam bu sırada yerdeki sarmaşığa takıldı ama diğer kız onu kurtardı. Tuzakları geçiyorlardı. Tuzakları geçmelerine şaşırmıştım bu kadar çabuk mu? en azından biraz daha oyalanabilirlerdi. Nico'ya,

"Ne yapacağız, tuzakları geçtiler." dedim.

"Sessiz ol ve bir yere gitme. Ben hallederim." dedi, çalılıklardan çıktı.

Thaila, Nico'ya bakıp "Ne hoş bir sürpriz. Tuzaklar bu kadarsa yine biz kazanacağız."

"Emin olma, bu sefer biz kazanacağız." 

"Hiçbir zaman bizi yenemediniz, şimdi de yenemezsiniz." dedi ve yayını hazırladı, oku öyle hızlı atmıştı ki görememiştim. Nico büyük bir ustalıkla oku engelledi. Nico sırıtıp "Bu kadar mı, beni bununla yenemezsin." dedi.

Thaila'yı beklemeden ona saldırdı ama başka bir kız ok atıp engelledi. Nico yine oku engelledi. Haber sunucusu gibisin bir işe yara ya da saklan. İç ses susar mısın? Thaila sanırım buna çok sinirlenmişti, aynı anda yedi tane avcı oklarını Nico'ya doğrulttu. Yedi tane mi? Saymayı da mı bilmiyorsun? Sen sus be! Yeter! bıktım senden. Nico'yu öldürmek mi istiyorlar acaba? 

Bir şeyler yapmam gerekiyordu, Bu kadarla başa çıkamazdı. Ama ne yapacaktım ki? Daha savaşmayı bilmeyen bir beceriksizdim, yüzüğe doğru bakmaya başladım. Başarabilir miydim acaba? Hemen karar vermem gerekiyordu, kararımı vermiştim. Sadece dikkat dağıtmak için ilerideki ağaca hedef alacaktım. Böylelikle avcıların dikkatini dağıtacaktı. Nico da avcıları yenebilecekti.

Yüzüğe bastım, hemen yay belirdi. Derin bir nefes aldım, hemen oku yaya koydum. Sadece dikkatlerini dağıtacaktım, çok zor olmamalıydı. Oku yaya koymamla tuhaf olmuştum, sanki çok güçlü hissediyordum. Bunu yapabilecek gibi tam ağaca nişan almıştım ki yay beni sanki kontrol ediyordu. Ben ağaca atacaktım ama yay bana sanki Thalia'ya at diyordu, Oku fırlattım. Thaila'nın kolunu sıyırmıştı ve tüm avcıların dikkati dağılmış, oku atanı arıyorlardı. Nico bundan yararlanıp hızlıca saldırıp tüm avcıları yere düşürdü. Ben hala olayın şokundaydım. Nasıl atmıştım, sanki yay beni kontrol etmişti. Bu nasıl olmuştu hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

Ben hala şaşkınken Nico avcıları iple sıkıca bağladı. Hepsinin ufak önemsiz yaraları vardı. Thaila,

"Bu burada bitmedi." dedi. Umursamadan avcıların bayraklarının olduğu yere gitmeye başladık. Bu sefer biz kazanacaktık. Nico bana bakıyordu. Şaşkınca,

"Bunu nasıl yaptın, oku ben bile göremedim. Bu kadar profesyonelce nasıl atabildin?" dedi.

"Ben de bilmiyorum. Sanki atabilecekmiş gibi hissettim ve oku bıraktım."

Nico biraz düşündü, kararsız gibiydi. "Bunu kimseye söylememeliyiz, bu işte bir gariplik var." Kafamla onayladım, bayrağı gördüğümde hala yerindeydi. Hermes'in çocukları da avcılarla savaşıyorlardı, demek ki onları görmüşlerdi. Gizlice çalıların arkasından gitmeye başladım. Kimse beni fark etmemişti, bayrağın yanında kimse yoktu. Zaten avcıların çoğunu bağlamıştık, diğerleri ise Jason, Hermes'in ve Ares'in çocuklarıyla savaşıyorlardı. Bizi fark etmemişlerdi, böyle giderse kimse bayrağı alamayacaktı. Bayrağın oraya gitmeye başladım, Nico arkamdan gelerek,

"Ne yapıyorsun?" 

"Bayrağı alacağım. savaşa o kadar dalmışlar ki gizli gitsem anlamazlar." 

Nico başıyla onayladıktan sonra çalılardan gizlice gittim. Şanslıydım, bayrağa az kalmıştı ve beni kimse fark etmemişti. Bayrağı almama çok az kalmıştı, beni bulmasınlar diye yavaş ve dikkatli gidiyordum ama bir avcı beni gördü. "Hey oradaki kızı tutun bayrağı almaya çalışıyor." dedi.

Beş avcı benim peşime geldi. Hemen hızlıca koşmaya başladım, bayrağı alacaktım. Bir avcı ok attı, neden bilmiyorum ama hissedebiliyordum. Hemen eğildim, diğeride atınca hemen zıpladım. Nasıl bu kadar iyiydi eflekslerim anlamamıştım ama şu anda tek düşündüğüm şey bayraktı. Arkama baktığımda avcıların benim üzerime geldiğini gördüm. Melezlerin yarısı yaralanmıştı geri kalan melezler de zor idare ediyorlardı. Bu benim son şansımdı, eğer alamazsam bizim bayrağı alacaklardı.

Ok atmaya başladılar, bu kadar fazla oka daha dayanamazdım. Bir ok bileğime denk geldi. Evet, işim şimdi bitmişti, kalkmaya çalıştım ama kalkamadım. Sanırım bileğimi incitmiştim, osırada Nico önüme geçti ve tüm okları kılıcıyla hızlıca savurdu. O kadar hızlıydı ki avcıların hepsi yere savrulmuştu. Bana baktı,

"İyi misin?" dedi. "Evet, sadece bileğimi incittim galiba." Avcıların yerde olmasından faydalanarak bayrağa doğu gitmeye başladım. Bileğim yüzünden yürümek zordu, Nico'dan destek alarak yürümeye başladım. 

Bayrağı hızlıca çekip aldım, şimdi yapmamız gereken tek şey on metre boyunca koşmamızdı, çünkü buradayken avcılar hala bayraklarını geri alabilirlerdi.

"Bayrağı al ve koş." dedim, bayrağı Nico'ya uzatırken.

"Olmaz, byrağı sen aldın." 

"Ben yapardım ama gördüğün gibi, zar zor yürüyebiliyorum."

"O zaman birlikte yapalım." dedi.

"Bunu nasıl yapmayı planlıyorsun acaba?"

Tam cevap verecekti ki, Nico'nun az önce beni kurtardığı avcılar ayağa kalkmaya başladı.

"Tartışacak zaman yok, sadece bayrağı al ve koş. Beni boş ver." dedim eline bayrağı tutuşturarak. "Hadi ama, bakma öyle! Bu oyunu kazanmalıyız!"

Sonunda kendine geldi, ve kafasıyla onayladı. Beni dikkatli bir şekilde yere indirdi ve tam avcılar arkasından koşmaya hazırlanırken son hızla koşmaya başladı. Harika zamanlama.

Tahmin ettiğim gibi, avcılar bana bile bakmamıştılar, yanımdan geçip gittiler, Nico'nun peşinden.

Koşmasını izledim, bayağı hızlıydı, ama avcılar da öyleydi, neyseki ona yetişmiyorlardı. 

Dokuz metre, sadece dokuz metre kalmıştı kazanmamıza. Tam o sırada önüne bir başka avcı atıldı. İşimizin bittiğini düşünürken, Nico hiç beklemediğim bir şey yaptı. Son hızla kıza çarptı resmen, fakat koşmaya devam etti.

Sekiz metre.

Yedi metre 

Altı metre.

Beş metre.

Maşallah çita gibi koşuyordu resmen. 

Dört metre.

Üç metre.

İki metre.

Bir metre...

Nico sonunda on metreyi geçmişti, yani bu demek oluyordu ki melezler kazanmıştı. Herkes Nico'nun yanına gitmeye başladı, coşkuyla gülerken. Ben de gülümsemeden duramadım tabii, ve yavaş yavaş da olsa, sonunda kalabalığın olduğu yere gitmeyi başardım.

Herkes Nico'nun adını bağırıyorlardı, fakat Nico gülümsemiyordu, aksine, bir şeyler söylüyordu, fakat bu gürültüden dolayı kimse onu duymuyordu. 

"KESİN SESİNİZİ!" diye bağırdı Nico, sonunda herkes sustu ve onu izlemeye koyuldular. Sonunda ne demek istiyorsa diyebilecekti. 

"Bunu yalnız başıma yapmadım." dedi, bana doğru yürürken. "Bayrağı alan Clara'ydı." dedi ve kolunu omuzlarıma koydu. "Fakat bileğine bir ok denk geldiği için bileği incindi ve ben onun yerine bayrağı alıp koşmaya başladım. Kazanmamızı sağlayan asıl kişi Clara'dır." dedi bana hafif bir şekilde gülümserken. Tam o sırada bir bağırış tufanı koptu.

"Clara, Clara!" diye bağırmaya başladılar ve gelip beni havaya kaldırdılar.

"Hey yavaş, bileğime dikkat edin." Sanırım 'Hey yavaş, egoma dikkat edin.' diyecektin dedi ve kahkaha attı iç sesim. Şu mutlu anımı bozma be! 

Beni biraz daha havada tuttuktan sonra indirdiler. O sırada Kherion geldi, gülümseyerek.

"Evet, bu bayrak kapmacayı kazanan, Melezler!" diye bağırdı sevinçle. Avcılar hariç herkes sevinç içindeydi.

"Bayrağı aldığı için Clara Watson'ı tebrik ediyoruz." dedi. 

Avcılar sinirlenmiş ve kaybettikleri için moralleri bozulmuştu. 

Melezlerin hepsi mutluydu. Annabeth ve Jason olduğunu düşündüğüm kişi yanıma geldi. 

Annabeth gülümsüyordu. "Harikasın Clara, ilk defa bayrak kapmacayı kazandık."

Sonra Jason gülümseyerek, "Tebrikler Clara, harikaydın. Bu arada ben Jason Grace. Jüpiter, yani Zeus'un oğluyum." 

Hala neden Jüpiter ve Zeus aynıydı anlamamıştım. Bunu öğrenmem gerekiyordu. Kuiper kuşağına sor. Affedersin ama benim bilmediğim terimleri nereden biliyorsun sen!? Neyse...

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum." dedim gülümseyerek. 

"Bileğinden yaralandın, konuşmaya sonra devam edersiniz. Şimdi Will'e gitmelisin." dedi Nico.

"Tamam, biz de kendi kulübemize gideceğiz." dedi Jason, ve Annabeth ile bizden uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Bende yavaş yavaş revire doğru yol aldım, ama birden bire ayaklarım yerden kesildi. Mecaz olarak söylemiyorum, cidden, ayaklarım yerden kesilmişti. 

Kendimi Nico'nun kucağında buldum, beni bir bebek veya gelin gibi taşıyordu. 

"N-Ne yapıyorsun sen?" diye sordum, yüzümün kıpkırmızı olduğundan eminim..

"Revire götürüyorum." dedi sakince. "Daha fazla yürümeye kalkarsan bileğin daha kötü bir hal alır."

"Teşekkürler."

"Önemli değil."


	4. 4 ♛ Bianca

Will bileğimin burkulduğunu ama bir kaç gün dinlenirsem bir şey kalmayacağını söyledi ve beni kulübeme yolladı. Biraz dinlenmeye karar verdim, bayrak kapmacada çok yorulmuştum ama buna değmişti. Bildiğim kadarıyla avcılar kamptan gitmişlerdi. Ama şimdi bunları düşünmek istemiyordum derin bir uykuya ihtiyacım vardı, yatağa yattığım gibi gözlerimi kapadım.

Uyandığımda farklı bir yerdeydim önümde avcılar vardı Thaila birine saygıyla eğildi sonra "Tanrıça Artemis sizi hayal kırıklığına uğrattığımız için özür dileriz. Bayrak kapmacayı kaybettik." demesiyle arkadaki bir kız konuştu.

"Sonunda bir kız kargaşadan yararlandı ve bayrağı aldı. Kız sadece şanslıydı." Tanrıça şaşırmıştı, uzun zamandır bayrak kapmacayı avcıları kazanıyordu. Basit bir oyun kaybetmekden daha fazlası vardı, bu melez çok güçlü ve önemli biri olabilirdi.

"Kızın adı nedir?"

"Galiba Clara Watson'dı." Tanrıça daha çok şaşırmıştı ama hızlıca bu yüz ifadesini değiştirdi, artık kendinden emin duruyordu. 

Tanrıça uzun saçlarını bir at kuyruğunda toplamıştı, alnında da gümüşten yapılmış bir taç bulunuyordu. Gözleri gümüş gibi parlıyordu, tıpkı ay gibi. Teni de bayağı soluktu, ölü birine yaklaşık biçimde, ama sanki ay ışığının içinde banyo yapmış gibi parlıyordu, tıpkı diğer avcılar gibi, ama onunki biraz daha güçlüydü sanki. Kıyafetlerinin de diğer avcılardan bir farkı yoktu.

"Bayrak kapmaca önemli değil, bir sonraki sefere kazanırzısınız. Şimdi gidin ve dinlenin yarın ava çıkacağız." 

Avcılar onayladı ve Artemis'in yanından ayrıldılar, bunun üzerine bir kadın belirdi. 

"Geleceğini biliyordum, ama bu kadar erken olacağını düşünmemiştim."

"Biliyorum Tanrıçam, bence Tanrılara gerçekleri söylemelisiniz." 

"Hayır, elbette öğrenecekler ama, bu kadar erken olmamalı. Ortalık karışabilir." Tanrılar neyi öğrenmemeli? Burada neler oluyordu, hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Galiba Percy'nin bahsettiği lanet rüyalardan biriydi 

"Haklısınız, ama daha ne kadar saklayabilirsiniz ki kampa gelmiş yakında öğrenirler."

"O zaman biz de öğrenmemelerini sağlamalıyız, onu gerçekten seviyorum ve korumak istiyorum yapabileceğim tek şey daha geç öğrenmelerini sağlamak." dedi ve rüya aniden kesildi, uyandım.

Uyandığımda olanların şokundaydım derin nefes alıp sakinleşmeye çalıştım. Kendime gelmek için su içtim, kafam gerçekten karışmıştı. Artemis neyin öğrenilmesini istemiyordu? Kimi korumak istiyordu ve en önemlisi bu olanların benimle ne ilgisi vardı? Daha gecenin yarısıydı herkes uyuyordu, böyle bir rüya görmüşken bir daha uyuyabileceğimi zannetmiyordum. 

Dışarı çıkıp gölde duracaktım bu saatte kimse olmamalıydı, tek başıma rüyayı düşünebilirdim. Göle doğru gittiğimde birinin daha orda olduğunu gördüm, biraz daha yaklaştığımda Nico'nun olduğunu anladım.

Şaşkınca Nico'nun yanına gittim ve ona tam burada ne yapacağını soracaktım ki "Burada ne arıyorsun?"   
dedi, demek ki hislerimiz karşılıklıydı. 

"Kötü bir rüya gördüm, sen neden buradasın?"

Sorumu duymazdan geldi ve göle bakmaya devam etti. Yanına oturdum ve ben de gölü izlemeye başladım 

"Göl gerçekten çok güzel."

Beni kafasıyla onayladı ve gölü izlemeye devam etti. Neden burada olduğunu bilmiyordum ve meraklı biri olduğumdan bunu öğrenmeden gidemezdim.

"Nico gecenin yarısında burada ne yapıyorsun?" 

"Gerçekten çok meraklısın, bir şeyi de bilmeden duramaz mısın? Hayır yani bu merak neden?" diye çıkıştı, sertçe, gözlerinde sadece nefret vardı, ve biraz üzüntü.

Nesi vardı bunun? Sadece bir soru sormuştum, sormak da mı yasak? Daha birkaç saat öncesinden bana o kadar nazikti ki. Beni avcılardan korumuştu, diğer melezlere aslında benim bayrağı aldığını söylemiş, hatta bana gülümsemişti bile. Revire ve kulübeme de o taşımıştı beni. Şimdi neden bana tekrardan bu kadar soğuk davranıyor? Neden onu çözmesi bu kadar zor?

"Üzgünüm.."

"Ne?" Ona bakmak için döndüm, ama o bana bile bakmıyordu, yerdeki taşlarla oynuyordu ve saçları da yüzünü görmemi engelliyordu. Neden özür diliyordu ki şimdi bu?

"Özür dilerim, öyle davranmamalıydım. Sadece...bu gün... benim için kötü bir gün..."

"Ama birkaç saat öncesine kadar çok iyiydin."

"Evet, o saat on ikiyi göstermeden önceydi..."

Kafamı anlar anlamında salladım, o beni göremese de.

"Anlıyorum ve özür dilemene gerek yok. Ben senin yerinde olsam ben de öyle davranırdım." dedim, fakat bugünün neden kötü bir gün olduğunu hala anlamamıştım. 

"Bugün neden kötü bir gün ki? Bence bugün çok güzel, boşver gitsin. Anlatmak zorunda değilsin. Ben yine boşboğazlık ettim.."

"Bugün, ablam Bianca'nın ölüm yıl dönümü."

Percy bana kardeşi olduğundan bahsetmişti ama adı Hazeldi ve yaşıyordu. Bianca da kimdi?

"Ben sadece bir kardeşin var sanıyordum, Hazel?"

"Hayır, Hazel'in aksine Bianca ile annemiz aynı. Neler olduğunu soracaksın değil mi? Açıklayana kadar susacağını zannetmiyorum, o yüzden anlatacağım. Ben on bir yaşındayken Artemis'in avcılarına katıldı ve gittiği bir görevde öldü. Genelde her ölüm yıl dönümünde burada olurum. Göl çok sessiz ve huzurludur, yeni gelmene rağmen çok çabuk bunu keşfetmişsin."

Ne diyebileceğimden emin değildim.

"Nico ne diyebilirim bilmiyorum, ama biriyle konuşmak istersen ben her zaman yanındayım. Buraya gelme nedenim ise tuhaf bir rüya sonrası sakinleşmekti."

"Uzun zamandır kehanet yok, bunu kesinlikle Kherion'a söylemelisin. Kehanet seninle ilgili olabilir, tuhaf şeyler oluyor. Rüyanda ne gördün?"

"Artemis, Thaila ile konuşuyordu, bayrak kapmacayı benim yüzümden kaybettiklerini söylediler. Tanrıça'da benim adımı duyunca şaşırdı, avcılara dinlenmelerini söyledi. Onlar gittikten sonra Artemis'in yanına bir kadın geldi. Gelmiş bile onu ne kadar saklayabilirsiniz? Tanrılar bunu öğrenecektir dedi."

Nico dedikleri mi sindirirken ayı inceliyordum. Gökyüzü neden bu kadar harikaydı? Güneş ve onunla birlikte yorucu gün gitmişti, ay tüm güzelliğiyle parıldıyordu. Gece gündüzün aksine huzurluydu, gece onca yıldıza eşlik ediyordu. Gece sessiz ve huzurluydu. Kesinlikle gece daha üstündü.

"Kim nereye geldi? Bence bu soruyu çözebilirsek her şey daha anlaşılır olacak. Tanrıça diğerlerini kızdırabilecek şeyler biliyor hatta saklamak istiyor. Bunun nedenini bilmemiz gerekli, en iyisi yarın Kherion'a anlatman."

"Evet en iyisi bu olur."

"Ay çok güzel değil mi? Hele göle olan yansıması onu muazzam yapıyor." Nico da beni onayladı, uykum gelmişti. Uzun zamandır konuşuyorduk ve şimdi çok yorulmuştum. Güneşin doğmasına tahminen daha üç saat vardı. Nico'nun omzuna doğru kafamı koydum. Nico beni şaşırtarak bir şey dememişti çok geçmeden gözlerim kapanmaya başlamıştı.

Son duyduğum söz "İyi uykular Clara." demesiydi.

♛♛

Uyandığımda Nico hala yanımda beni izliyordu. Ne ara uyanmıştı? Ya da ne zaman uyumuştu? 

"Nerede olduğunu diğerleri sorgulamadan kulübene gitmelisin. Sonra rüyanı Kheriona anlatırsın. Ben kendi kulübeme gidiyorum" dedi ve bunun üzerine ayağa kalkıp kulübeye gitmeye başladım.

Dün geceden sonra Nico ile daha da yakınlaşmıştım. İnanıyordumki beni gerçek bir arkadaş olarak görüyordu. Klübeye sessizce girmeye çalıştım, ama bu plan saçmalıktı, çünkü çoğu kişi uyanmış birbirleriyle konuşuyorlardı.

"Neredeydin? geceden beri yoksun, endişelendik."

Plan buraya kadarmış, zaten en sonunda öğreneceklerdi. Açıklamanın sorunu olmazdı.

"Endişelendirdiğim için özür dilerim. Önemli bir şey yok, sadece bir rüya gördüm uyuyamadığım için gölün yanına gitmiştim." 

Rüya gördüğümü söylememle birçok kişi heyecanlanmıştı. Connor ise endişeliydi, 

"Bunu Kherion ile konuşmalısın, herkes kehanet bekliyor ve bu önemli olabilir." dedi.

"Evet, ben de Kherionla konuşmaya gideceğim." Connor kafasıyla beni onayladı.

Önce üstümü değiştirmem gerekiyordu hızlıca bunu hallettikten sonra kulübeden ayrıldım. Kherionu görmeyi bekliyordum, ama önümde Bay.D yi görünce durdum.

"Nereye gidiyorsun Claris Waston." Hadi ama adımı yanlış mı söylüyordu? Sadece basit bir adı bile nasıl unutabilirdi. Percy, Dionysos'un Zeus tarafından içki içmesinin yasaklanıp, melez kampına müdür olarak getirildiğini söylemişti. Percy bile şarapçı herifi sevmiyordu ama yinede o bir Tanrıydı ve beni bitkiye dönüştürebilirdi o yüzden sakince cevap verdim.

"Adım Clara Watson, Claris Waston değil. " 

"Umrumda değil çocuk, ne istiyorsun? Neden geldiğini söyle işim var." İşi mi, sadece oturup diyet kolasını içecekti.

"Kherionla önemli bir şey konuşacağım içeride mi?"

"İçeride, ne yaparsan yap ben kolamla buradayım." Ne ilgisiz biriydi.

Kherion'un yanına gitmem gerekiyordu, Dionysos'u düşünmeyecektim. Büyük odaya doğru geldiğimde içeriden bir ses duydum, birileri sanki tartışıyordu. Dikkatlice baktığımda Percy ve Kherion'un konuştuğunu gördüm. Percy mi? O ne zaman gelmişti? Roma kampında olması gerekliydi.

"Kherion onunla ilgili olduğu konusunda emin misin?"

"Senin anlattıklarınada bakarsak büyük ihtimalle bu doğru. Tanrılar bir şeylerden endişeleniyorlar ve senin bildiğin gibi onlar bile endişeleniyorsa önemli bir şeyler olacaktır."

"Kabul etmek istemesemde haklısın. Neler olacağını anca daha iyi kehanetten sonra anlarız." Kimden bahsediyorlardı hiçbir fikrim yoktu, ilk önce rüya şimdi ise burası. Burada neler dönüyordu? Bir yanım Kherionla konuşmak yerine kulübeme doğru gitmemi ve burada neler döndüğünu unutmam gerektiğini söylüyordu. 

Ama bunu yapmam çok saçma olurdu, bu bilgi belki fikirlerini değiştirecek kadar önemli bir ipucuydu. Ben ise sadece saklayarak bencillik yapmış olurdum. Belki de bahsettikleri kişi ben olabilirdim, en iyisi neler olduğunu sormaktı. Ortada büyük bir olay oluyordu ve bu benimle ilgili olabilirdi. Her şeyi anlamam gerekliydi.


	5. Antrenman

Hemen odaya girdiğimde Percy ve Kherion donmuş gibiydiler.

"Burada neler oluyor?" 

Artık her şeyi bilmem gerekiyordu, herkes benden bir şey saklıyordu.

"Her şeyi anlatmalıyız, Kherion bilmesi gerekiyor." bilmem mi gerekiyordu? Neyi?

"Biri bana neler olduğunu anlatsın, hemen!" son cümlemi bağırarak söylemiştim, artık açıklama istiyordum. Benden bir şeyler sakladıkları apaçık ortadaydı.

"Tamam her şeyi anlatacağım. Ama öncelikle sakin ol." Gerçekten sinirlenmiştim, derin nefes almaya başladım, bu sinirimi biraz azaltmıştı. 

" Evet anlatın, sizi bekliyorum." 

" Öncelikle olimposlular bugünler de huzursuzlar, sanki bir sorun var ve bu saklanılıyor. Özellikle sen geldikten sonra durum daha da kötüleşti, Tanrılar arasında bir şeyler dönüyor. Percy bunun için Roma kampına gitmişti ve aynı sorunların ordada olduğunu öğrendik. Avcılar normalde nadir gelirlerdi, fakat şu bir ay içerisinde daha sık geliyorlar. Büyük ihtimalle yakında bir kehanet gelecek ve bunun seninle ilgili olduğunu düşünüyoruz. Yakın zamanda hiç rüya gördün mü?" 

Sadece Artemis'le ilgili bir rüya görmüştüm. Bana göre normal bir rüyaydı bunun hakkında çok düşünmüştüm, ama canavar falan görmemiştim. Sadece Artemisin birkaç gizemli konuşması vardı. Ama belki bu çok önemli olmalıydı, söylemeliydim. 

"Sadece Artemis'in avcıları vardı ve bir kadın ile konuşması dışında önemli bir şey görmedim." Kherion biraz düşündü.

"Önemli bir şey olabilir bu aralar kimse rüya görmüyor. Rüyan nasıldı Clara biraz daha detaylı anlatsana."

İçimden bir ses bu kesin seninle ilgili diyordu. Büyük ihtimalle kehanet gelecekti, daha düne kadar annemi tanımazken onun yunan tanrıçası olduğunu kendimin melez olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Bunlar yetmezmiş gibi birde kehanet mi gelecekti? Daha savaşmayı bile bilmiyordu bayrak kapmacada ok atmam sadece tesadüftü bundan başka bir şey olamazdı.

"Artemis, Thailayla konuşup bayrak kapmacayı kaybettiklerini benim yüzümden olduğunu söyledi. Tanrıça'da avcılara dinlenmelerini söyledi. Sonra ise Artemis, bir kadınla konuşmaya başladı, Tanrılar'ın öğrenmemesini söyledi."

Kherion dediklerimi sindiriyordu. 

"Avcıların gelme nedeni şimdi daha net anlaşılıyor. Yakında kesinlikle bir kehanet gelecek ve büyük ihtimalle seninle ilgili olacak Clara. Şimdiden savaşmayı öğrenmelisin bunun için Percy ya da istediğin biriyle çalışabilirsin .Yay kullanmak yerine kılıç kullanabilirsin ama yayı kullanmak istiyorsan bile yanında bir kılıç bulundurmalısın. Yakın savaşlarda yayın pek faydası dokunmaz. İstersen önce dinlen sonra çalışmaya başlarsın." 

Yeterince dinlenmiştim, herkes yakında bir göreve çıkacağımı düşünüyordu ve ben bunun için güçlü olmak zorundaydım.

"Tamam , yorgun değilim dinlenmeme gerek yok hemen çalışmaya başlarım." dedim ve kulübeye doğru ilerlemeye başladım.

Nico yay kullanmadığını söylemişti, Percy'nin de kullandığını sanmıyordum. O sırada Nico'nun kulübesine gittiğini gördüm, yay olmasa da Nico'yla kılıç çalışabilirdim.

"Nico, Nico! Biraz yavaşlar mısın? Cidden bu hız nedir, sanki bir şeyden kaçıyorsun. Nico ciddi ol, peşinde biri mi var?"

Nico son sözlerimden sonra yavaşladı, başarmıştım! Şimdi yapmam gereken Nico'ya yetişmek için hızlı yürümekti. Nico ise aynı hızla yanıma geliyordu, o sırada yerdeki bir taşa takıldım, tam yere kapaklanacakken Nico beni tuttu ona bakınca kızardım.

Bir taşa takıldığıma inanamıyordum. Ya da neden bende suç vardı ki? Taş orada olmasaydı, evet tüm suçlu taştı. kızım iyimisin? şu anda bir taşı yargılıyorsun, birde bana piskopat dersin. Al işte benim saygı değer iç sesimde gelmiş ee nasılsın iç ses havalar nasıl? Cidden manyadın başını bir yere çarpmadın değil mi? Senin için endişelendiğimden değil de bana da bir şey olabilir. Kimse benim gibi harika bir iç sesi kaybetmek istemez.

Bir dakika, ben iç sesimle mi kavga ediyordum? Birde ona havalar nasıl diye sormuştum. Ah! cidden aptaldım. Sonunda aptal olduğunu kabul ettin, seni alkışlıyoruz. İç ses konuşmayı bırakmayacak gibiydi, eğer onunla konuşmazsam susabilirdi. Evet, en iyisi bu seçenekti.

"Sen iyi misin? Çok sessiz gözüküyorsun, başını bir yere çarpmadın değil mi? Çok sakarsın, baş belası. Ayrıca normal bir hızda yürüyorum, sen fazla yavaşsın." 

Sakar olmak ve ben mi? Ben sakar değildim. Eminim öylesindir, çok haklısın. Gözlerimi devirdim, bu iç ses ne zaman susacaktı. İç ses bence sen Nico'nun tarafında olan bir ajansın. Hayret buna cevap vermedin, neyse hazır sen sessizken bu anları değerlendirmeliyim.

"Ben sakar değilim, kendim düşmeden de gidebilirim" dedim ve ilerlemeye başladım, yine taşa takıldım. Yok ya bu şansa ben varya... Tike beni mi lanetledin? lanetlediysen adak adıycam varya yeterki şu şansızlık bitsin.

(Tike şans tanrıçası)

En azından bu sefer yere düşmemiştim, belki Nico fark etmezdi. 

"Evet gidebiliyormuşsun, baş belası." 

Çok geç.

"Ben baş belası değilim!" 

"Tam bir çocuk gibisin, baş belası." 

"Benimle uğraşmaktan başka işin yok mu? Ne mutlusun sana da konu çıktı. Neyse antrenman yapmalıyım ve bana yardım edecek misin?"

"Eğer yardım etmezsem ve gerçek bir savaşta ölürsen üzülürüm Cadı mı?" 

İnanamıyorum benim için üzüleceğini söyledi.

"Cadı mı baş belasından cadıya mı geçtik? Benim cadı'ya benzer ne yanım var?"

"Huysuzlaşınca cadıya benziyorsun, dediğin gibi antrenman yapmalıyız."

Nico ilerlemeye başladı, ben de yanında yürüyordum. Cadı nasıl olabilirdi? Şimdi kendimi çirkin yaşlı cadı olarak hayal ettim ve yüzümü buruşturdum. Nico sanki aklımdakini anlamışcasına gülümsedi.

"Ben yaşlı kötü cadı değilim değil mi?" Ya ben cidden aptaldım başka sorumu yoktu.

"Hayır, sakar cadısın." 

En azından kötü cadı değildi, bu da bir gelişmedir.

"Yanında kılıç olduğunu görüyorum, beni cidden dinlemen şaşırtıcı."

"Önce yayı denemek istiyorum."

Yüzüğüme dokunduğumda yay belirdi. Hedefin önüne geçtim, oku sakince yaya taktım, sanki bunun için doğmuştum. Benim için çok basitti, yay sanki beni yönlendiriyordu, derin bir nefes aldım ve oku bıraktım.

Oku tam hedefe atmıştım, bunu nasıl yaptığımdan emin değildim, sadece iç güdülerime göre davranıyordum. 

"Kheriona rüyanı anlattın mı?"

"Evet, herkes kehanet geleceğini bekliyor."

"Yeniden sorunlar başlayacak, yayı bırak zaten nasıl oluyorsa her seferinde başarılı oluyorsun. Kılıç kullanman gerek, hem kılıçta seni daha iyi çalıştırırım." 

Kılıçla çalışmak istiyordum, ama geçen seferki gibi olursa Nico beni öldürebilirdi. Ben tam bir beceriksizdim, ama arkadaşlar birbirlerine yardım ederler değil mi?

"Hey Nico arkadaşmıyız?"

Nico şaşırmıştı.

"Ha? Dövüşmene yardım etmem, arkadaş olduğumuz anlamına gelmez."

Ne! O ne demişti?

"Hem böyle saçma bir soruyu neden sordun ki?"

"O zaman bana neden yardım ediyorsun?" 

"Sana yardım etmesem akşama kadar kafamı ütülersin, kulübeme gitsem peşimden gelirsin. Evet seni tanıyorum, yaparsın. Sana güveniyorum ama tam bir arkadaş sayılmayız."

Bana güveniyordu, ama neden arkadaş olarak görmüyordu? Yoksa arkadaş edinmemesinin nedeni sevdiği kişileri kaybetmekten korkmasımıydı?

Nico aslında açık bir kitap gibiydi hani kitabı kapağa göre yargılar bırakırdınız, ama kapağın içindekilere bakmazdınız. Nico'da öyleydi işte, dışarıdan gören biri soğuk, kaba biri olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Ama onu daha yakın tanıyan biri Nico'nun gerçekte nasıl olduğunu kolayca anlayabilirdi.

"Bu kadar konuşma yeterli, kılıcını eline al. Yay kullanmayı da bilmiyorsun ama ilk denemede yaptın ve o oklardan reflekslerin sayesinde kurtuldun. Kılıçta o kadar iyi olmayabilirsin, ama yinede kendini savunacak kadar öğrenebilirsin." 

Haklıydı, kılıcı elime aldım.

"Ben hazırım başlayalım."

Bu sefer Nico'yu beklemeden ilk saldıran ben oldum. Nico hızlıca kılıcıyla beni savurdu ve hamlesini yaptı, zar zor kaçmıştım yine hızlı bir haraketle kılıcını bana savurdu. Nico kimseye acımıyordu, insan biraz yavaş saldırır, ben daha yeniydim. Hamlelerden zorda olsa kaçıyordum ama en son ki saldırısında kolumu koruyamamıştım, ufak bir çizik oluşmuştu. Kılıcını yine hızlıca savurdu ve yere düştüm

"Ayağa kalk kaçma ve sadece savunma yapma, savaşta düşmanlarını böyle yenemezsin." 

Kılıcımı elime alıp hızlıca ayağa kalktım ve saldırmaya başladım.

Nico her hamlemi kolayca engelliyordu, hızlıca saldırdığım ve engelleyemeyeceğini düşündüklerimide. Nico gerçekten güçlüydü, normal bir savaş olsaydı Nico'ya karşı hiçbir şansım yoktu.

Saatlerce çalışmıştık, kollarımda ufak önemsiz kesikler vardı, ama Nico sapa sağlamdı hiçbir yarası yoktu. Artık akşam olmak üzereydi, çok yorulmuştum. Öğlenden beri antrenman yapıyorduk, akşam olmasına iki saat vardı, yani kamp ateşine kadar uyuyabilirdim. Umarım bu sefer rüya görmezdim. 

"Nico yarın devam ederiz, cidden çok yoruldum. Kamp ateşi de yakında başlar, ben o zamana kadar uyuyacağım." kafasını tamam anlamında salladı ve kulübesine gitmeye başladı. Ben de kendi kulübeme gitmeye başladım.

Kulübede herkes her zamanki gibi birbirleriyle sohbet edip oyun oynuyorlardı. Kendimi yatağa attım, kafamı yastığa koyduğum anda gözlerim kapanmıştı.

♛♛

Uyandığımda çoktan akşam olmuştu, kamp ateşi başlamış olmalıydı. Hemen üstüme kamp tişörtünü ve bir pantolon giydim. Kamp ateşinin oraya yürümeye başladım, Nico'yu kendi masasında otururken gördüm. Etrafa baktığımda Kherion ve Bay.D yoktu, onlar olmadığına göre Nico'nun yanına oturabilirdim. Poseidon masasına baktığımda Percy ve Annabeth'in konuştuğunu gördüm onlar bile Bay.D'yi takmıyorlarsa ben de Nico'nun yanına gidip oturabilirdim. Masaya oturduğumda  
Nico hiçbir şey demedi, en azından bir tepki bekliyordum.

"Neden beni kovmuyorsun?"

"Kovsam gideceksin sanki boşuna nefesimi tüketmeyeceğim."

Tabağa yemeği fısıldadım ve birazını ateşe attım. Aç değildim, yemeğimle uğraşıp onları eziyordum, ama bunu bilinçli yapmıyordum. Yemeğimle uğraşırken gelecekte olacakları düşünüyordum. Ben düşüncelerimle boğuşurken Nico konuştu.

"Yemeğine eziyet etmeyi kes." Nico'nun lafıyla yemeği ezdiğimi fark etmiştim, bedenim burada ama aklım başka yerdeydi.

Kafamı kaldırdığımda Kherion ve Bay.D'nin geldiğini gördüm ama kimse yer durumunu takmıyor gibiydi. Bense yemeğimi zorlukla yemeğe başladım, yemek yemek çok zordu açtım, ama yiyemiyordum. Nedenini ise bilemiyordum. Aniden çoğu kişi bana bakmaya başladı. Nedenini anlayamamıştım, ama Nico'da bana bakınca bir şeylerin tuhaf olduğunu anladım.

Herkes kafama bakıyordu, elimi başıma götürdüm. Başımda bir şey vardı, ama ne olduğunu anlamamıştım. Aniden Kherion geldi ve eğildi. Onun eğilmesiyle diğerleride eğildi. 

"Selam olsun sana müziğin, sanatların, güneşin ve şiirin tanrısı Apollon'un kızı."


	6. Revir

Apollon mu? Ama benim zaten babam vardı, annemin bir Tanrıça olması lazımdı. Ben hala şaşkınken Kherion yanıma geldi.

"Apollon masasına geç Clara."

Dediğini yaptım ve oraya geçtim, çoğu kişi gülümseyerek hoşgeldin diyorlardı. Ben ise sadece Will'i tanıyordum.

"Kardeş olduğumuza sevindim, Hoş geldin Clara. Herkes annenin Afrodit olmasını bekliyordu, hatta Travis iddiaya girmişdi."

"Benim babam var, bu nasıl olabiliyor?"

Bu sözüme cevap olarak gülümsedi. "Tanrılar şekil değiştirebilirler. Bu normal bir şey bunlara alışmaya çalış. Emma'nında iki babası var."

Bunlara alışmak garip geliyordu. Normal bir hayatım vardı. Şimdi ise iki babam olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Bu çok garipti ve alışabileceğimi zannetmiyordum. Düşüncelerim Willin sözleriyle bölündü.

"Clara ,Apollon külübesinde buluşuruz. Hermes kulübesinden eşyalarını al."

"Tamam."

Hermes kulübesine doğru yola koyuldum. Hermes melezlerinin çoğu buradaydı, aniden önüme Travis çıktı.

"Sahiplenilmene sevindim ama annen Afrodit olamazmıydı? Allisonla girdiğim iddiayı kaybettim. Clarisse ile düello yapmam gerekiyor. Ben öldüm. Clarisse bana acımayacak."

Demek Willin bahsettiği iddia buydu. 

"Senin için üzüldüm. Umarım ölmezsin ." Son sözümü sırıtarak söylemiştim. Clarisse kim bilir neler yapacaktı.

"Tabi dalga geç zaten. Benim buradan kaçmam gerek. Hatta kamp yeterli değil, ben başka ülkeye gitmeliyim."

Travis kaçmam gerek diyerek ayakta dolaşıyordu. Ben de eşyalarımı alarak hızlıca kulübeden çıktım. Apollon kulübesine doğru yürümeye başladım. Acaba babamla tanışabilecekmiydim? Bir tanrı olduğu için zor ihtimaldi. Ama belki kehanet gelirse -herkes geleceğini düşünüyor- büyük olasılıkla gelecek ve rüya gören ben olduğum için kehanette rol alacaktım. Belki o zaman karşılaşabilirdim. Ama bu görevlerde ölme ihtimalimde vardı. Daha kehanet gelmeden bunları düşünmemeliydim. 

Açıkça Apollon kulübesi çok güzeldi. İnsanın içini açan bir yerdi. Oda altın renginde boyanmıştı. Odanın bir tarafında yaylar ve tıp malzemeleri vardı. Belkide yayı bilmeden kullanmamım nedeni babamın Apollon olmasıydı. Her melezin tanrı ebeveyenlerine göre güçleri vardı. Bu güçleri kullanmayı öğrenmeliydim.

"Eşyalarını buraya bırak. Burada yatabilirsin."

Dediğini yaptım.

"Yarın revirde bana yardım edeceksin."

Revir mi?

"Ben ama doktorluk konusunda hiçbir şey bilmiyorum."

"Önemli değil, ben öğreteceğim. Apollon melezlerinin zaten doğal yatkınlığı vardır. Yay kullanmayı bilmeden kullanmanın nedenide bu. Sonraki günlerde kılıç çalışmalısın. Ben sana yardım edeceğim."

"Peki babamın yanına gidebilecekmiyim? Ya da hep burada mı kalmam gerekiyor."

"Kendini korumayı öğrendiğinde gidebilirsin, yazın fazla kişi olur. Kışın ise herkes eve gider, sen de gidebilirsin. Ama canavarlar melezlere saldırırlar ve canavarlara yem olmak istemiyorsan önce kendini korumayı öğrenmen gerekiyor."

Çoğu kişi yatmaya başlamıştı. Benim de uykum vardı. 

"Tamam anladım, iyi geceler Will."

"İyi geceler Clara."

Apollon kulübesi Hermes külübesinden daha güzeldi. Burada ki herkesle kardeş olmak çok garipti. Tek çocukken bir anda tanımadığım bir sürü kardeşim olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Yarın zor bir gün olacaktı, çok uykum vardı bu yüzden uykuya dalmam uzun sürmedi.

♛♛

Güneşin ışıklarıyla uyandım, güneş ışığı çok fazlaydı. İnsanı rahatsız ediyordu. Tabikide fazla ışık olacak. Hatırlarsan baban Apollon. Apollonda güneş tanrısı olduğuna göre? Ve Apollon kulübesinde olduğuna göre? Her zaman diyorum akıllı olan benim diye.

Harika iç sesimde gelmiş, ne kadar nefret etsemde haklıydı. Kulübedeki kimse bundan rahatsız olmuyordu, demek ki hep böyleydi ve alışmışlardı. Bu ışığa alışabileceğimi zannetmiyordum. Sen neye alışacaksın ki? İç ses acaba benim dışında başka işin yok mu? Yok. Benim haklı olduğumada katılıyorsun, aferin. Gelişme var.

Acaba herkesin iç sesi böyle mi? Yoksa benimki mi cins? Neyse ki susmuştu. 

"Uyanışmışsın Clara, hadi revire gideceğiz."

Yürümeye başladığında onu takip ettim. Bir kapıdan içeri girdi, oda beyaz renkti.

"Clara bu önlüğü giymelisin. "

Dediğini yaptım, ama hala burada neler yapacağımdan emin değildim.

"Her gün birileri antrenman yaparken yaralanırlar, yakında gelmeye başlarlar. Ama önce aç olmalısın, bugün bayrak kapmaca olduğundan çok meşgul olacağız."

Koltuğa oturduğunda bende karşısına oturdum. Elinde ki tabakları görünce şaşırmadan edemedim, ben hariç herkeste bu tabak mı vardı? Acaba her gelene tabak mı veriliyordu? Kendimi dışlanmış hissediyordum. Ben tabaklara garip garip baktığım için Will kendini açıklamak zorunda hissetti.

"Su balonu karşılığında Connor bana bu tabakları verdi. Onun nereden aldığı çok belli olmalı, şimdi yemek yemelisin çok yorulacaksın."

Fısıldayarak "Börek." dedim, aniden belirdi. Yavaşça yemeye başladım, aklıma bir soru geldi.

"Daha önce Apollon'u gördün mü?"

"Evet, her yeni gelen gibi onunla tanışmak istiyorsun değil mi? Ama görmemen iyi olur. Tanrıların gözükmesi kehanet, kötü olaylar demektir."

Bu konuda haklıydı. Ama o benim babamdı. Hala alışamasamda onu görmek istiyordum.

"Haklısın."

Yemeğimi hızlıca bitirdim. Sonrasında Will bana nektardan bahsetmişti. Yarayı temizlemeyi ve sarmayıda öğretmişti. Babamızın Apollon olduğundan doğal bir yeteneğimizin olduğunu söyledi. 

İçeri tanımadığım iki kişi geldi. Kızın bacağında ve kollarında yara vardı. Ama durumu kötü değildi. Erkeğin ise bacağının durumu çok kötü gözüküyordu. Tahminen dikiş atılmalıydı, dikiş yapamayacağım için kızın yanına gittim. Hemen pamuk ve batticon aldım, batticonu pamuğa döktüm ve kanlanmış kısmı sildim. Ben kızın yaralarını temizlerken Will erkeğinkine bakıyordu.

Tahmin ettiğim gibi Will ona dikiş attıyordu. Acaba hangi kulübedendiler? Kız açıkçası kahverengi saçları ve yeşil gözleriyle güzeldi. Ama her güzel olan Afroditte olmadığından hangi kulübede olduğundan emin değildim. Erkek ise klasik kahverengi saçlı kahverengi gözlü biriydi. 

"Kim kazandı."

Will'in sözüyle ona döndüm. Acaba hangi kulübe kazanmıştı. Erkek olan yanıtladı.

"Biz kazandık."

Bu çok açıklayıcı olmamıştı.

"İkiniz hangi kulübedensiniz? Kime karşı hangi kulübe vardı?"

Bu sefer soran bendim. Bu sefer kız konuştu.

"İkimizde kırmızı takımdaydık. Ben Athenadan o ise Hermesten. Kırmızı takımda Hades, Afrodit, Athena, Hermes , Apollon, Hebe vardı. Mavi takımda ise Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionisos, Ares, Hekate"

Bunu dedikten sonra gittiler. Oyunda oynamasakta bizim kulübede kazananlardandı. Garip şekilde Will'in beklediğinden az kişi gelmişti, ben daha fazla kişi bekliyordum. Aniden içeri yedi kişi girdi, sanırım çok erken konuşmuştum.

İki saat sonra son kişide gitmişti, o kadar yorulmuştum ki ayakta duracak halim yoktu. 

"Aslında daha fazla kişi olurdu, bugün şaşırtıcı derecede az kişi geldi. Çoğu kişi ailesiyle birlikte. Normalde bana yardım eden daha fazla kişi olurdu, ama hepsinin işi vardı. Hem bu sayede bir şeyler öğrenmiş oldun, bugün bana yardım ettiğin için teşekkürler."

"Önemli değil. Kamp ateşine gidecekmisin?"

"Evet."

İkimizde önlüğü çıkardık ve birlikte revirden çıktık. Apollon masasını görünce hemen oraya ilerledim. Kherion ve Bay D. görünürde yoktu. Aslında Nico'nun yanına gidebilirdim. Ama herkes bana kuralları uymamı söyleyecekti ve artık çok yeni olmasığımdan kızabilirlerdi. En iyisi kulübeye gidince Nico'nun yanına gitmekti.

Boş bulduğum bir yere oturdum, kulübede ki çoğu kişiyi tanımıyordum. Yarın onlarla zaman geçirmeliydim, tabağa doğru hamburger diye fısaldadım. Hamburger belirince yemeğe başladım. Nicoya baktığımda yemeğini bitirmek üzere olduğunu gördüm. Şimdi onunla konuşmak için tek fırsatımdı, ayağa kalktığında bende kalktım ve koşarak yanına gittim.

Aslında yanına gitmem saçmalıktı, neden gittiğimide bilmiyordum. Bir süre bana bakmadan birlikte yürüdük. Benimle konuşmayacağını düşünürken sesini duymamla şaşırdım.

"Sahiplenilmene sevindim Luna. Yay kullanmada ki becerin şimdi anlaşılıyor."

Luna mı?

"Benim adım Clara."

"Hatırlarsan birlikte olduğumuz çoğu zaman ay bize eşlik ediyor, aynı göldeki gibi. Bunu fark ettin zannediyordum. Luna ay demek ve bence bu isim sana yakışıyor. Birde Clara yerine Luna dememin seni gıcık edeceğini düşünüyorum."

Harika, artık bana Luna diyecekti. Ama dediği doğruydu sürekli ay olunca konuşuyorduk. Ben bunu niye farketmemiştim? Gündüzleri sadece antrenmanda beni çalıştırırken konuşmuştuk. Gölde birlikte güzel zaman geçirirken ay önümüzü süslüyordu. İlişkimiz ayla daha da derinleşmişti. Tabii buna ilişki denilirse çünkü ona göre arkadaş değildim. 

"Yani, arkadaş olduğumuzu kabul ediyorsun."

"Ben bununla ilgili hiçbir şey demedim Luna."

" Arkadaşmıyız değil miyiz?"

"Benimle birlikte Hades kulübesinde mi kalacaksın? Son hatırladığım kadarıyla baban Apollondu?"

Benimle dalga geçiyordu, ama haklıydı. Hades kulübesinin önünde duruyorduk. 

" Eğer bana cevap verirsen gideceğim."

"Arkadaşız, şimdi memnun musun? Artık kulübene git ve şu yüzündeki aptalca sırıtmayı keser misin? Korkutucu duruyorsun.

O bana arkadaşız demişti. O kadar mutluydum ki! Sevinçle kulübeye doğru gitmeye başladım. İçeri girdiğimde hemen yatağa yattım. O kadar mutluydum ki! Bir kelimenin beni bu kadar mutlu etmesi garip miydi?


	7. Doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi?

Yine gün ışıklarıyla uyandım, her zamanki gibi herkes uyanıktı. Bugün kardeşlerimle vakit geçireceğim. Neler sevdiklerini, adlarını öğreneceğim.

"Doğruluk mu, cesaret mi oynayalım, bu sayede Clarayla da tanışmış oluruz ve birbirimizi daha iyi tanırız."

Bu fikir Willdendi, resmen aklımı okumuştu.

"Ee Clara oynamak istermisin? Hatta Percy, Annabeth, Piper,Jason ve Leo'yu da çağırın. Hatta Hermes kulübesinde ki herkesi de çağıralım. Orada tanıdığın bir çok kişi vardır ve böylelikle daha eğlenceli olur. Emma hemen çağır onları." Emma hemen koşarak onları çağırmaya gitti, on dakika sonra herkes gelmişti.

"Herkes geldiğine göre başlıyoruz, şişenin kapağı soru diğer tarafı cevaptır." dedikten sonra şişeyi çevirdi. Soru kısmı tanımadığım siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü birine gelmişti. Daha önce onu kulübede görmüştüm. Kardeşlerimden biriydi ve açıkça çok güzeldi. Cevap kısmı ise dün Willin bana bahsettiğim Emmaya gelmişti.

"Doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi?"

"Cesaret."

Bir süre kız düşündü. 

" Başından aşağı bir kova su dök."

"Çokta zor değil."

Emma kovayı doldurdu ve başından aşağı döktü.

"Bu havada buz gibi su ne kadar güzeldi, teşekkür ederim Ashley. "

Kızın adını öğrenmiştim, Ashley güzel bir isimdi. Emma şişeyi aldı ve çevirdi, soru kısmı Katie cevap kısmı ise Thomasa geldi.

"Doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi?"

"Cesaret."

Katie aklında haince bir plan varmış gibi güldü. Bu bakışından ben bile korktum.

"Burada makyaj malzemeleri var mı Ashley."

"Tabiki de var. Hemen getiriyorum."

Ne yaptıracağını çok iyi anlamıştım, Thomas korkarak bakıyordu.

"Hayır bunu yapamazsın."

"Evet yaparım ve yapacağım."

Bu sırada Ashley makyaj malzemelerini getirmişti.

"Bu harika olacak, benimle birlikte boyamak isteyen varmı?"

"Tabikide biz."

Connor ve Travis aynanda demişlerdi.  
  
Travis, Connor'a "Kamera al kesinlikle bu kaçmaz." dedi.

"Tamam ama beni bekleyin. Hemen alıyorum." Kamera mı? Hermes kulübesinde olmayan bir şey var mıydı?

Connor hızlıca kulübeden çıktı, kısa süre içinde de elinde kamerayla geldi.

"Hadi başlayın çekiyorum. "

"Evet önce neyle başlamalıyız? Ruj? Oje? Allık? Ya da sen mi seçmek istersin?"

"Seninle sonra görüşüceğiz Katie, bunların intikamını alacağım."

"O zaman ojeyle başlayalım, Ashley sürmek istermisin?'

"Tabikide."

Koca bir gülümsemeyle cevap vermişti. 

"Peki hangi renk istersin? Bence pembe olmalı."

"Hayır olamaz!"

"Pembeyi sevdin mi? Harika o zaman sürüyorum."

Thomas artık durumu kabullenmişti. Ashley oje sürerken Katie allığı sürüyordu.

"Aptal ben, bir daha cesaret demeyeceğim."

"Kim ruj sürmek ister?."

"Travis kamerayı sen tut, ben süreceğim."

Connorın daha önce ruj sürmediğine dair bahse girebilirdim. Pembe bir ruj seçti ve sürmeye başladı, tahmin ettiğim gibi ruju her yere bulaştırdı.

"Artık yeter daha ne kaldı?"

"Hmm bir düşünelim far ve rimel kaldı. Ojenin kuraması gerek o yüzden de elini sabit tut, bir yere bulaştırma."

Katie pembe farı sürmeye başladı. Far sürmeyi bitirince ise Emmaya seslendi.

" Emma sen de birazdan rimeli sürermisin?"

Emma rimeli aldı ve hızlıca sürdü. Thomas çok komik görünüyordu. Makyaj malzemelerinin neredeyse hepsini kullamışlardı.

"Çok güzel oldun Thomas. Her gün makyaj yapmalısın, kendini görmek istermisin?"

Thomasın cevaplamasına fırsat vermeden eline aynayı tutuşturdu. Thomas kendine şok içinde bakıyordu. 

"Olamaz! Bu kim? Beni ne hala getirdiniz? Ah... benim eski yakışıklı yüzüm."

" Hayır, oyun sonuna kadar kalacak."

"Ah Katie, benden çekeceğin var."

Bu sırada Connor kamerayla Thomasa yaklaştı.

"Video güzel oldu, şimdi sıra fotoğrafta. Gülümse." dedi ve hemen resmini çekti.

"Gülümsemen gerekirdi, ama olsun bunlarda güzel. Bunları kamptaki her yere asacağım."

"Hayır Connor, bunu yapamazsın. Lütfen!"

"Evet yapacağım."

Katie şişeyi Thomasa uzattı. "Çevir." Bu sefer soru kısmı Travis cevap kısmı Leo'ya gelmişti.

"Evet Valdez doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi?" 

Leo biraz düşündü. "Cesaret" kesinlikle Travis'in ona sırlarını açıklayacağından korkmuştu. Ama Thomas'a olanlardan ders almış olmalıydı, çünkü Travis sinsice sırıtıyordu. Kesin kötü bir şey istiyecekti.

"Connor, Nico nerede biliyor musun?" 

"En son kulübesine giderken görmüştüm. Ne yaptıracaksın?" Leo bunu duyunca korkmuştu.

"Ne sakın! Nico dışında herkes olur. Beni öldürmek mi istiyorsanız, bunun daha acısız yolları var." 

"Nico'nun üstüne bir kova su dökeceksin." Travis'in sözünden sonra Leo'nun gözleri bir karış açılmıştı.

"Hayır, Nico beni sağ bırakmaz. Piper kurtar beni." Leo, Piper'e yalvararak bakıyordu. 

"Üzgünüm Leo, Kurallar kesin. Maalesef seni kurtaramam." 

Leo sinirle ayağa kalktı.

"Bunu unutmayacağım Stol!" 

Leo dışarı çıktı, herkeste arkasından onu takip etti. Travis, Connor'a seslendi.

"Bunu kesinlikle kameraya çekmeliyiz."

"Bunu kameraya çekmek, harika olacak. Kim bilir Nico, Leo'ya ne yapacak."

Connor haklıydı, şimdiden Leo için üzülmeye başlamıştım. Nico ile uğraşmaya kalkmasalar, Nico'nun kimse ile sorunu yoktur. Ama birileri onla uğraştığında biraz sert olabilir.

"Eğer bundan sonra hala yaşarsam, sizi geberteceğim."Connor buna daha fazla gülmeye başladı.

"Tabii yaşarsan, şimdi şu suyu al ve Nico'ya dök."

Ahh Leo yandın. Leo elinde kovayla sinirle giderken Percy arkasından seslendi.

"Eğer ölürsen helvanı ben yaparım." 

"Ehhh yeter be susun!"

"Connor yarın seni de Clarissle düello ederken göreceğim. Umarım Clarise sana çok zarar verir, ben de gülerek kameraya çekeceğim."

Connorın gülümsemesi solmuştu, yarın tam bir komedi olacaktı.

Leo dikkatlice kulübeye doğru yürümeye başladı, tam kapının önüne geldiğinde ise durdu."Burası dışarıdan bile korkutucu ve siz buraya girmemi istiyorsunuz." 

"Hadi ama dostum içerisi o kadar korkunç değil, daha önce görmüştüm. Sen en iyisi Nico'dan kork." 

"Çok sağol Percy içimi daha da rahatlattın. Piper, Hazel burada mı?" 

Piper yerine Percy konuşmaya başladı.

"Oh tabi Nico'dan seni bir tek Hazel kurtarabilir. Ama bence Hazel'den de fazla ümitlenme." 

"Piper'e sordum Percy sana değil."

Leo, Piper'e umutluca bakıyordu.

"Bana öyle bakma Leo, üzgünüm Hazel yok. Ama yakın zaman da buraya geleceğini söyledi."

Hazel mi? Hazel kimdi? İsmi sanki daha önce duymuştum, ama hatırlayamıyordum. Percy birçok kişiden bahsetmişti, Hazelde onların arasında olmalıydı. Nico'yu neden o engelliyebilirdi ki? Yoksa sevgilisimiydi? Nico'nun arkadaşı mı? Ve onlar melez miydi? Melezlerse neden kampta değillerdi? Bunları sanırım bu akşam ya da yarın sabah öğrenecektim.

"Eee bunu akşam yapabilir miyim?" 

"Hayır Leo, şimdi aç şu kapıyı ve şu suyu dök." Leo kapıyı açtı ve içeri yavaşca girdi. Bizde Leo'nun arkasından içeri geçtik. Connor kamerayı açmış, olacakları kaydediyordu.

"Buraya neden geldiniz?"

Nico'nun sesi sertti, galiba tuhaf bir durum olduğunu anlamıştı.

Kulübeye daha önce gelmiştim, ama bu sefer daha dikkatli baktığımda simsiyah duvarda kurukafa desenleri oldugunu gördüm. İçerisi kapkaranlıktı.

"Üzgünüm Nico, lütfen beni şimdiden affet. Affetmezsen de lütfen acısız bir ölüm olsun." Nico kaşlarını çattı.

"Neden seni şimdiden affedeyim ki ne yapt-" daha Nico'nun sözü bitmeden Leo suyu Nico'nun kafasından aşşağı boşaltmıştı.

"Ölümün benim elimden olacak Valdez!"

"Benim suçum değil doğruluk mu, Cesaret mi oynuyorduk ve bunu Travis istedi. Hem de neden bu kadar kızıyorsun ki havada sıcaktı, ferahlamış oldun sayemde." Leo iyice tırsmış Nico'nun ne yapacağını bekliyordu. Sonra beklemenin saçma olduğuna karar verdi ve kaçmaya başladı.

"Hepinizi tartarusa yollamadan kulübemden defolun."

Nico'nun sesiyle hepimiz tabanları yağladık.

"Connor çektin mi?"

"Evet çektim, Nico Leo'yu tartarusa yollasaydı daha heyecanlı olurdu, ama neyse bu da işimize yarar"

"Ben bu oyuna devam etmiyorum, zaten akşam olucak ve oynarsam kesin çok pis bir şey daha yaptıracaksınız. Ben kulübeme gidiyorum." Leo hemen kulübesine gitmeye başladı. Belli ki ona yapılacaklardan korkmuştu.

"Ben de oynamayacağım, fazla abarttınız."

Bunu diyen Piperdi.

"Piper oynamıyorsa ben de oynamıyorum." 

Jason sevgilisinden ayrılamıyordu.

"Hadi ama Piper, Jason sizde oynamıyorsanız ben de oynamıyorum." 

Artık Percyde oynamıyordu.

"Önce makyaji silin, ben tek başıma bunun üstesinden gelemem. Siz kadınlar nasıl her gün bunu yapabiliyorsunuz? Hadi çabuk bu halde yeterince dolaşıp rezil oldum."

Katie, Emma ve Ashley hızlıca makyajı silmeye başladılar. Ben de bu sırada ojeleri çıkartıyordum. Makyaj tamamen gittiğinde aynayı Thomasa uzattım.

"Yakışıklı yüzüm, sonunda!"

"Birçok kişi oynamıyorsa devam etmeye gerek yok, herkes kulübesine gitsin. İsterseniz uyuyun, dinlenin.

Uyku gerçekten iyi olabilirdi, herkes Annabeth'i onaylayıp kulübelerine doğru gitmeye başladılar. Kulübeye gittiğimde kimseyi beklemeden kendimi yatağa attım. Galiba bu aralar çok fazla uyuyordum, bunun nedeni beni yoran antrenman olmalıydı.

Yine başka yerdeydim, ne harika! Her yer karanlıktı, karanlıkta biraz ilerliyince bir ışık gördüm. Ona doğru ilerlemeye başladım biri bir tahta oturuyordu. Ama aniden kayboldu, bu da neydi şimdi? Ben neredeydim? Nefes alamıyordum, biri beni derine doğru çekiyordu. Sonum gelmişti, ölücektim.

Birinin beni dürtüklemesiyle aniden sıçradım. Yanımda bana teleşla bakan Will ve neredeyse tüm Apollon kulübesinde ki kişiler vardı.

"Ne oldu neden yanımdasınız" 

Will kaşlarını çattı.

"Nefes alamıyordun ve bağırıyordun. Bir şey mi gördün?" 

Tahmin ettiğim gibi rüyaydı ama sanki gerçek gibiydi. Kimi görmüştüm bilmiyordum, bir tanrı mı? Normal biri miydi?

"Çok saçma bir rüya gördüm, önemli değil" Ashley kaşlarını çatarak bana bakıyordu.

"Önemli değil mi resmen boğuluyordun, ne gördüysen anlat" Ne gördüğümü bende tam bilmiyordum, ne anlatabilirdim ki!

"Ne gördüğümü bende tam bilmiyorum, ilk her yer karanlıktı sonra tahtta oturam birini gördüm. Sonra aniden nefessiz kaldım ve biri beni derine çekiyordu.

Neden bu rüyaları ben görüyordum? Bir rahat zamanım olamayacak mıydı? Çok anlamsız bir rüyaydı.

"Bunu Kheriona söylemelisin, saçma bir rüya olabilir. Ama çok önemli bir şeyin parçası olabilir." 

Fikir yine Ashleydendi.

"Ama gece oldu, artık yarın söylersin herkes uyusun." 

Gece mi? Kaç saat uyumuştum? Kamp ateşi olmuş muydu? Aç hissediyordum, sahi en son ne zaman yemek yemiştim? 

"Kamp ateşinde de yoktun Clara. Uyuduğun için seni uyandırmadık, açç olmalısın uzun zamandır uyuyordun."

Ashley nereden anlamıştı? Athena çocuğu olmasından kuşku duymaya başladım. Bir yanlışlık olmuş olamaz mıydı? Yanlışlıkla Apollon mu sahiplenmişti? Allison hemen çantasının oraya gitti. Bir şey aramaya başladı, elinde bir tabakla yanıma geldi.

"Al istediğini ye, istersen cips ya da çikolata da verebilirim" Bu tabak kamp ateşinde ki değil miydi? Ashleyde ne işi vardı? Cidden Clara hariç herkese tabak verelim diye kulüp mi kurdular. Ayrıca cips ve çikolata da mı vardı kulübede?

Ashley çantasından hemen bir kaç tane çikolata ve cips çıkarıp bana attı. O çantada her şey vardı

"Bunları nereden aldın? Bu tabak kamp ateşinde ki değil mi?"

"Will vermişti."

Verdiği ciplerden en sevdiğim ketçaplı cipsi hemen bitirmiştim. Ben ne zamandır yemek yemiyordum?Çok açtım.

Bir kaç çikolata yedikten sonra doymuştum. Sabaha az kalmıştı, bu atıştırmalıklar beni tok tutardı.

"Yemek için teşekkürler, şimdi uyumak istiyorum. Sizide uyandırdığım için üzgünüm. Umarım bu sefer rüyasız uyurum, iyi geceler"

Herkes "İyi geceler"diledi. Çoğu kişi yatmaya başladı, umarım rüyasız uyurum, umarım...


	8. Dövüş

İskelet kafa? Olmadı. Hayalet Çocuk'ta olmadı. İskelet Çocuk? Bu hiç olmadı. Hayalet Kafa? Bu da olmuyordu. Nico bana Luna diyerek seslenecekse benim de ona bir takma ad bulmam gerekiyordu ama hiç ilerleme kaybetmemiştim.

Herkes bugün olacak Travis ve Clarisse dövüşünü konuşuyordu. Daha doğrusu, Travisin nasıl yaralanacağına dair iddiaya giriyordular. Bazıları maçın beş dakikada biteceğini, bazıları ise daha uzun süreceğini söylüyorlardı.

"Hadi Clara, dövüş başlayacak."

"Tamam geliyorum."

Hızlıca kulübeden çıktım ve antreman alanına doğru gitmeye başladım. Oraya vardığımda birçok kişi oraya çoktan varmıştı, dövüşün başlamasını bekliyordu. Hatta Connor elinde kamerayla bekliyordu. Clarisse kılıcını hazırlamış, kızgın bir şekilde Travis'i bekliyordu ve ben eminim ki Clarisse bekletilmeyi hiç sevmiyordu. Üstelik eğer konu bir dövüşse. Birkaç saniye sonra, Travis birkaç kişi tarafından sürüklenerek getirildi. (Travis ne kadar dirensede.)

"Kaçtığını düşünmeye başlamıştım." dedi Clarisse sırıtarak. Ama bu öyle normal bir sırıtma değildi. Bildiğin şeytanca/canice olanlardan. Ben bile tırstım yani o kadar söyleyeyim. Travisin bu kadar korkmasına şaşmamalı. "Kılıcını al."

Aniden, ikisinin ortasına Will geçti.

"Öncelikle Clarisse, öldürmek yok. Ciddi hasar vermekte yok."

Travis sevinçle çığlık atarken Clarisse gözlerini sıkılmış bir şekilde devirdi.

"Her neyse."

"Beni bu kadar çok sevdiğini bilmiyordum Willy!"

Clarisse sırıttı. "Travisi bu kadar sevdiğini bilmiyordum Willy." 

"Sevmiyorum. Hele bana yaptığı o şakadan sonra..." dedi Will. "Travisi iyileştirene kadar canım çıkacak. O yüzden, çok ciddi hassar verme. Ya da aslında ölürse düzeltmem gereken bir şey olmaz, tamam kalıcı hasar yok ama öldürebilirsin."

Bu sözden sonra Tavis delirdi.

"Neee! Will sana inanamıyorum'

"Üzgünüm Travis, şimdiden kendi önlemimi alıyorum. Clarisse'nin seni öldüreceğini sanmam, merak etme."

Travis gözlerini devirdi ve kılıcını aldı. Clarisse daha Travisin bir hamle bile yapmasına izin vermeden ona saldırdı ve böylece, dövüşmeye başladılar. Connor tüm olanları sırıtarak çekiyordu. Kazanan belliydi. Clarisse Travisi kolayca yenebilirdi ama bunun yerine Travisle dalga geçiyor, onu kızdırmaya çalışıyordu. Nedense artık. Çoğu kişiler iddiaları kaybetmişti. Travis'in şu anlık sadece bir kaç çiziği vardı.

Yarım saat olmuştu ve Travis'in saldıracak hali kalmamıştı. Bir de çok yarası vardı ama en kötü yarası bacağında gibi görünüyordu. Clarisse'te ise tek bir çizik bile yoktu. Eee Ares'in kızı sonuçta. En sonunda Travis, Clarisse'in son hamlesiyle yere düştü ama kalkmaya çalışırken (ki hiç beceremiyordu) Clarisse kılıcını üzerine doğrulttu.

"Pes ediyorum, sen kazandın." dedi Travis. "Lütfen beni öldürme!"

Clarisse kılıcını üzerinden çekti ve sırıttı. "Kazanman zaten imkansızdı."

Clarisse kulübesine doğru gitmeye başladı ve bu sırada Travis ayağa kalkmaya çalışıyordu ama başaramıyordu, bu yüzden, Will ve ben onun yanına gidip kalkmasına yardım ettik. Bizden destek alarak revire gitmeye başladık ve içeri girdiğimizde onu ilk gördüğümüz yatağa yatırdık. Onu yatırdıktan sonra Will ayağa kalkıp bir yerlere kayboldu ama bir/iki dakika sonra elinde malzemerle geri geldi ve Travis'in yaralarına bakmaya başladı. Travis'in yaralarını iyice kontrol ettikten sonra konuşmaya başladı.

"Bu yaraların iyileşmesi uzun sürecek. En önemli yara bacağındaki bu yüzden biraz nektar içmelisin. Bu sırada ben de diğer çiziklerinle ilgileneceğim." dedi Will ve işine geri döndü. "Dürüst olmak gerekirse daha kötü olursun diye düşünmüştüm."

"Ne yani şimdi ben kötü değilmiyim doktor!?"

Will gözlerimi devirdi. "Burada biraz dinlen, hatta istersen uyu. Ben birazdan geleceğim. Clara, sen de yanında dur. Şimdi aptalca bir şey yapar."

"Hey! Ben buradayım."

"Tamam."

Bunun üzerine Will dışarı çıktı ve kim bilir nereye gitti.

"Bir daha Clarisse'le iddiaya girmeyeceğim. Kasap gibi kesti beni resmen!"

"İyi edersin Travisciğim."

"Ha ha."

Sessizlik. 

"Apollon kulübesi nasıl? Özlüyor musun bizim kulübeyi?"

"Apollon kulübesinin içide, dışı da çok güzel ama en kötü yanı sabahın köründeki o kör edici güneş. İnsanı hemen uyandırıyor resmen."

Sözüm üzerine güldü. "Baban Güneş Tanrısı olduğuna bakacak olursak bu çok mormal. Alışman gerekecek."

"Ve evet, Hermes kulübesini özlüyorum."

Aniden içeri Will girdi.

"Teşekkür ederim Clara. Artık istediğini yapabilirsin."

Kafamı onaylar anlamında salladım ve revirden çıktım. Çıktığım anda Nico'nun yanımdan geçmesi komik midir? Kader midir? Derken Nico durdu ve bana doğru gelmeye başladı. Aa......bu çok yeni bir şey. Nico Di Angelo, bana doğru geliyor? Yok artık.

"Kılıcını al ve antreman yapalım."

"Bir merhaba iyi olurdu ama neyse...."

Gözlerini devirdi .

"Antreman mı olacak yoksa benimle yerleri mi süpüreceksin? Hazırlıklı olmam lazım."

"Beceriksiz olman benim suçum değil ama seninle yerleri süpürmeyeceğime dair garanti veriyorum."

"Tamam o zaman, ben varım."

Antreman alanına gitmeye başladık ve içeri girer girmez, Nico kılıcını çıkardı. Ondan sonra ne oldu dersiniz? Bana saldırdı çocuk! Daha hazır bile değildim! Geçen seferden daha yumuşak davranıyordu yoksa şimdiye kadar Travis gibi olmuştum.

"Yumuşak davranıyorsun, gözlerim yaşardı İskelet Kafa. Duygulandım resmen."

"İskelet Kafa mı?''

"Hep sen mi bana lakap takacaksın? Beğenmediysen Hayalet Kafa nasıl? Uydu sana."

"Dur tahmin edeyim, bana takma ad arıyor, ama bulamıyorsun, değil mi Luna? "

Lunayı üstüne basarak söylemişti. 

"Doğru Hayalet çocuk . Bak bu da uydu aslında."

Bu sefer gülmeye başladı. O kadar mı kötüydü?

"İsim bulmakta rezaletsin ama sırf benim için bir takma ad bulmaya çalışman gözlerimi yaşarttı. Cidden. Bir aferini hak ediyorsun."

"Ee herhalde Hayalet Kafa. O kadar düşündük, değil mi?"

"Şansını fazla zorlama Luna."

Demek öyle......ben ona gününü gösteririm şimdi. Aniden hareketleri hızlandı ve kılıçtaki saldırısından kurtulamadım ve sırt üstü yere düştüm. Acı ile kıvranmaya, inlemeye başladım. Tam o sırada Niconun yanıma çöktüğünü hissettim ve aniden kalp masajı yapmaya başladı. Oha! Göğüslerime ellemese bari. Eğer ellerse varya onun içini dışını bir ederim ona göre. Orası özel bölgelerden biri canım!

"Clara! Clara! Beni duyuyor musun!?''

Duymuyom. Şaka şaka, tabiki de duyuyorum ama neyse. Acıyla kıvranmaya, inlemeye devam ettim.

"Clara! Clara!"

Sesi çok kötü geliyordu. Korkmuş..... hayır.....endişeli gibiydi. Aniden durdum ve öylece yerde yattım. Hatta nefes bile almıyordum. Bildiğin ölü taklidi. Bağırışları daha da yükseldi ama artık kalp masajı yapmıyordu, tanrıya şükür, yoksa yüzünü patlatırdım varya... Hala çığlıklarını duyabiliyordum, geri gelmem için yalvarıyordu resmen.

"Clara! Nolur, nolur geri gel! Nolur! Söz seni asla kırmayacağım! Söz senin istediğin herşeyi yapacağım! Yeterki geri gel! Yeterki bana geri gel! Nolur!"

Sesi ağlıyor gibi geliyordu ve haklıydım, hıçkırıyordu resmen. Attık dayanamayıp gözlerimi açıp derin bir nefes aldım. Zaten artık nefesimi daha fazla tutamıyordum. Ona doğru döndüm ve hala ağlıyordu, başı da omzumdaydı ve titriyordu resmen. Ay canııım! Beni bu kadar çok seviyordu demek! Aniden gülmeye başladım ve o anda hemen başını kaldırdı, bana şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Gözleri de hala yaşlıydı ve yüzünde hala göz yaşlarının izi vardı.

"Bana değer veriyorsun! Bana değer veriyorsun işte!" Diyerek şarkı söylemeye başladım.

Nico ise buz kesilmişti, yüzü hiç bir ifade göstermiyordu.

"Senden nefret ediyorum." dedi sert bir tonla.

Sadece bir şakaydı. Onu üzmek istememiştim. Sadece ona bana değer verdiğini kanıtlamak istemiştim ama bildiğin üzmüşüm ben çocuğu! Şimdi bana asla bakmayacak veya konuşmayacak. Aferin Clara. Arkadaşından oldun işte...

O sırada gözlerini sildiğini ve yandan yandan sırıttığını gördüm. Bir dakika..... sırıtıyordu! Bildiğin sırıtıyordu! Tam o sırada bana sarıldı. Bana sarıldı! İlk önce şok olmuştum, Nico Di Angelo bana sarılmıştı. Şaşkınlığım geçtikten sonra ona geri sarıldım ve birkaç saniye boyunca öylece kaldık. Ama ondan sonra, birbirimizden ayrılıp gülümsedik. İkimizde.

"Seni kaybettiğimi sandım.....tıpkı....Bianca gibi.."

"Özür dilerim ama sana bana değer verdiğini göstermem lazımdı ve kendimde bunu bilmek istiyordum. Bildiğin Titaniği batıran buz dağı gibi soğuksun abi!"

"Neyse.....sanırım kamp ateşine gitmeliyiz."

Etrafa baktı ve akşam olduğunu gördüm. Oysa daha az önce sabahtı, o kadar saattir antreman mı yapıyorduk biz? Birlikte yürüyerek kamp ateşinin olduğu yere gittik ve Nico Hades masasına, bense Apollon masasına gidip Will'in yanına oturdum ve tabağıma hamburger diye fısıldadım. Açlıktan ölüyordum resmen. 

Hamburgerim geldiğinde ayağa kalkıp birazını Apollon'a adak olarak ateşe attım. Herkes Travis'i konuşuyordu resmen. Hermes masasına doğru baktığımda Travis'i göremedim, herhalde hala revirdeydi. Ayrıca herkes Connor'ın çektiği videoyu izliyordu ve tam o sırada, Kheiron ayağa kalktı.

"Bugün yeni bir melez bize katıldı. Avery Evans."

Avery mi? Yanlış duymuş olmalıyım. Kherionun yanında ki uzun, siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü kız Avery'den başkası değildi. O da mı melezdi? Avery en yakın arkadaşımdı. Birbirimize pek benzemezdik. O daha çok neşeli biriydi. Tek ortak özelliğimiz annelerimizdi. İkimizde annelerimiz hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorduk.

Acaba annesi kimdi? Ya da benim gibi bir durumu olabilirdi. Ama bunlar çok nadirdi. Aklımdan tüm tanrıçaları geçirdim. Hera ve Artemis olamazdı. Afrodit olacak kadar güzeldi. Ama sırf güzellik olarak bakmamalıydım. Demeter olduğunu düşünmüyordum. Athena, Hekate ve İris kalmıştı. Büyük olasılıkla Afrodit ya da İristi.

Ama Hekate olursa ne kadar güzel olurdu. Düşünsene büyü yapabiliyorsun, bunu düşününce acaba Harry Potter da mı gerçekti? Öyle olsaydı harika olurdu. Hermione'yle veya Harry'le arkadaş olmayı ne kadar çok isterdim. Ya da bir cadı olmayı. Bir düşünsenize...ne kadar harika olurdu. Melez olmakta iyi, beni yanlış anlamayın. Bunu Hekate kulübesine kesinlikle sormalıyım.

Avery, Hermes masasına oturdu ve çoğu kişi onunla konuşmaya başladı. Beni hala görmemişti ama bu bir sorun değildi. Beni hemen görmesini bekleyemezdim sonuçta. Yemekten sonra Hermes kulübesine gidip onu görmem lazım. Acaba nasıl gelmişti buraya? Yoksa benim gibi bir canavar mı saldırmıştı?

Yemeğimi bitirmiştim ve kısa süre sonra Avery ayağa kalktı ve Connorla birlikte kulübeye doğru ilerlediler. Bende onlarla birlikte kalktım ve hemen Avery'nin önüne geçtim. Bana bir süre şok içinde baktı. Haklı sonuçta, bende onun yerinde olsaydım ben de şok içinde ona bakardım ama bana öyle dik dik bakmak zorunda mıydı?

"Clara sende mi buradaydın?"

"Evet. Sen nasıl geldin? Ya da dur.....burada konuşmayalım. Benimle gel."

Averyle birlikte göle doğru gitmeye başladık. Göl her zamanki gibi mükemmeldi ve Avery'nin de beğendiğinden emindim.

"Şimdi konuşma vakti, buraya nasıl geldin?"

"Aslında anlatacak fazla bir şey yok. Aniden biri ortaya çıktı ve tehlikede olduğumu söyledi, babamla uzun süre konuştular. En sonunda ise buradayım. Ama hala buraya neden geldiğimi bilmiyorum. Belki sen bana anlatabilirsin, ama önce sen ne zaman buraya geldin?"

"Galiba geleli bir hafta oldu, tam emin değilim. Bir canavar bana saldırdı ve aniden kurtarıcı Percy çıkıp beni kurtardı. Buraya geldim ve bana buranın neresi olduğunu anlattı falan filan."

"Bir haftadır burada mıydın? Baban yaz kampına gittiğini söylemişti. Telefon kullanmanın yasak olduğunu olduğunu da söylemişti. Keşke daha önce bunu bana anlatsaydın."

"Burası zaten bir kamp Avery ama maalesef teknolojik aygıtlar yasak. O yüzden haber veremedim. Burası hakkında yarın konuşuruz, öncelikle uyumalısın."

Birlikte Hermes kulübesine doğru gitmeye başladık ve oraya vardığımızda kapının önünde durduk ve birbirimize gülümsedik.

"Burada olduğun için mutluyum Avery."

"Ben de Clara."

"Neyse....iyi geceler."

"İyi geceler." Bunun üzerine kendi kulübeme doğru yürümeye başladım. Bugün harika bir gündü. Umarım her günüm böyle olurdu. Kesin olmazdı ama, olsa güzel olurdu.


	9. Avery

Sabah erkenden kalktım, açıkça bunun nedeni erkenden Averyle vakit geçirmekti. Hızlıca üstümü değiştirdim, Hermes kulübesine doğru hızlı, hızlı yürümeye başladım. Umarım uyanıklardır, kapıyı çaldım. Kısa süre sonra Connor kapıyı açtı.

"Merhaba Clara, benimi özledin." Sırıtıyordu.

"Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratacağım Connor. Avery'i görmeye geldim, uyanık mı?"

"Evet, ama Avery,i tanıyor musun?" Şaşırarak sormuştu.

"Evet, en yakın arkadaşım."

Connor bağırarak Avery'e seslendi.

"Avery, Clara gelmiş."

Avery hemen kapıya geldi.

"Günaydın Avery, birlikte gezmek ister misin?"

"Sanada günaydın, elbette."

Birlikte yürümeye başladık.

"İlk günün nasıl geçti?"

" Güzeldi, Hermes kulübesindeki bir çok kişiyle tanıştım. Ama burada neden bir çok kulübe olduğunu hala bilmiyorum. Bugün Connor bana bunları anlatacaktı, ama artık sen anlatırsın."

"Elbette, buraya ilk geldiğimde bende neler olduğunu anlamamıştım. Sonra Percy bana yardım etti. Biraz da mitoloji bilgimle kısa sürede her şeyi anladım."

Sessizlik.

"Anne ve babamızdan biri tanrı. Bu yüzden canavarlar bizim peşimizde bizi yemek istiyorlar. Evet biliyorum iğrenç. On iki olimposlunun ve Hebe, Nemesis, Hekate, İrisin kulübesi var. Her tanrının güçleri var, çocuklarının da ise ona göre güçleri oluyor. Burada kalarak o yetenekleri kullanmayı öğrenmeliyiz. Kendimizi korumayı öğrendiğimizde eve gidebiliriz. Genellikle okul zamanı kimse burada olmuyor, bugün birlikte kulübeleri gezelim ve tanrı ebeveynin kim olduğunu düşünelim."

"Peki senin tanrı ebeveynin belli mi?"

"Evet Apolllon benim babam. Sen sormadan söyleceğim, iki babamın olması çok garip. Ama burada bu normal bir şey olarak görülüyor. Seninde annen yerine tanrı baban olabilir."

Dediklerim üzerine şaşırarak bakıyordu.

"İki baban mı var. Vay canına. Peki Apollonun ne gibi güçleri var. Uçabiliyor mu? Ya da ışınlanabiliyor? Ya da dur buldum. Havayı kontrol ediyor. "

Bu sözlerinin üzere kahkaha attım.

"Hayır, uçma ve ışınlamayı her tanrı yapabiliyor. Havayı kontrol etmeyi Zeus yapıyor."

Hala kahkaha atıyordum.

"Sen gül zaten, peki bu Apillanın ne gibi gücü var."

Daha yüksek sesle gülmeye başladım.

"Hadi ama yine ne oldu?"

"Apollon olmasın o?"

"Doğru ama gülmeyi kes, acaba bunlar sana anlatılırken sen nasıl tepki verdin."

"Daha önceden biliyordum, ama gerçek olmaları çok garip gelmişti. Apollon müziğin, şiirin, kehanetlerin, tıpın, güneşin ve bir sürü şeyin tanrısı."

"Harikaymış, bu demek olabiliyorki güneşi kontrol edebiliyorsun harika. Hadi şimdi güneşi yok et."

Yeniden gülmemle bana deli gibi bakmaya başladı.

"Babamın Apollon olması güneşi yok edebileceğim anlamına gelmez. Güneşi yok etmek imkansız."

"Tamam, artık yorum yapmıyorum."

"Yunan mitolojisinde bir sürü tanrı vardır, ben on iki tanesinden bahsedeceğim."

Gözleri kocaman olmuş şekilde bana bakıyordu.

"On iki mi? Ve daha fazlasıda mı var? Harika! Ben hepsini nasıl aklımda tutacağım."

"Zamanla alışacaksın, n eyse başlayalım."

İlk olarak Zeus kulübesine gitmeye başladık.

"Zeus olimposun kralıdır. Yni tüm tanrıların tanrısıdır, gökyüzünü kontrol eder."

"Olimpos ne?"

"Tanrıların yaşadığı yer."

Kafasını anlar gibi salladı.

"Zeusun iki melez çocuğu var, biri Jason o burada. Thaila ise avcılara katıldı."

Avery dediklerimi tekrar ediyor. Unutmamaya çalışıyordu.

"Poseidon ise deniz tanrısıdır. Belki duymuşsundur herkesin bahsettiği dünyayı bir kaç defa kurtaran Percy Jackson burada."

"Evet duydum, herkes onun kahramanlıklarından bahsediyor."

" Hades ise ölüler ve yeraltı tanrısıdır. Nico di angelo buradadır."

Kulübeye korkunç bir şekilde bakıyordu.

"Bu kulübe galiba en korkunç kulübü ödülünü kazandı, ama ölüler tanrısı olduğu için doğal olmalı. Çok korkunç, acaba Nico nasıl biri?"

"Merak etme, Nico iyi biridir. Zeus, Poseidon ve Hadese üç büyükler denir, yani en güçlü tanrılardır."

Avery bana yeter artık der gibi bakıyordu.

"Harika her şeyin tanrısı var. Kesinlikle şimdi uyku tanrısıda vardır."

Ona var gibi baktığımda: " Ciddimisin o da mı var harika(!)"

"Evet, böyle anlamak zorsa bir oyuna ne dersin? Kulübeye bakar ve hangi tanrının olduğunu tahmin etmeye çalışırsın?"

Kafasıyla beni onayladı. Kolay ve anlaşılır bir kulübe olmalıydı. Tabikide Afrodit kulübesi, bunu kesinlikle bilirdi.

"Buradaki sence hangi tanrının?"

Bir kaç dakika kulübesi inceledi. İçinden çıkan kişilere baktı. 

"Buldum, bu kulübe çok süslü. Kızların hepsi ise güzel ve makyaj delisi, Güzellik Tanrısı mı?.

Tahmin ettiğim gibi bulmuştu.

"Doğru Afrodit güzellik ve aşk tanrıçasıdır, sıradaki yer ise Demeter kulübesi. Büyük olasılıkla bunu bilemeyeceksin. O yüzden söylüyorum, Demeter Tarım Tanrıçasıdır."

"Sıradaki ise Hera, Evlilik Tanrıçasıdır. Zeu'sun eşi ve olimposun kraliçesidir. Zeusa sadakatinden hiç melez çocuğu yoktur. Heray'ı temsilen kulübe vardır, büyük ev de ise Kheiron ve bay D. burada yaşarlar "

Bay D'nin adını duyduğunda yüzünü ekşitti.

"Bay D. bizden hoşlanmıyor, hatta nefret ediyor. Bana ne yaparsam yapmamı ama onu rahatsız etmemi söyledi, bana Ava Evon dedi. Doğruyu söyleme rağmen bunu demeye devam ettti, neden burada olduğunu merak ediyorum."

Avery de herkes gibi ondan nefret ediyordu. Seven varmıydı ki?

" Aslında isteyerek burada durmuyor ve bilgin olsun o bir tanrı."

"Ne tanrı mı!! Ondan olsa olsa huysuzluk tanrısı olur. Yoksa doğru mu bildim?"

"Maalasef şarap tanrısı. Ama Zeus ona yaptığı bir şey yüzünden melez kampına yolladı. Tek değilsin herkes nefret ediyor, benim adımıda sürekli yanlış diyor."

Sessizlik.

"Artemisin de çocuğu yoktur. Hatta yemini vardır, ama temsilen kulübesi vardır. Artemis ay , av ve okçuluk tanrıçasıdır."

Avery artık yorum yapmıyor., beni dikkatlice dinliyordu. 

"Ares savaş tanrısıdır, Zeus ve Heranın çocuğudur. Sırada ki kulübe Hephaistos, kesinlikle Leoyla iyi anlaşacaksın. Hephaistos Ateş tanrısıdır."

Çok şanslıydık ki aniden karşımıza Leo çıktı. 

"Merhaba Avery, ben Leo."

"Merhaba Leo."

"Sizin Clarayla daha gideceğiniz yerler vardır, ama senin gibi güzel biriyle görüşmeliyiz."

Avery hemen utanmıştı, Leo cevap vermesini beklemeden gitti.

"Galiba biri aşık olmuş."

"Saçmalama daha yeni tanıştık."

"Gelecekte olmayacağı anlamına gelmez, hem Leo çok iyi biri."

"Bana göstereceğin daha bir sürü kulübe var, hadi gidelim."

"Konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyorsun, bence Leodan hoşlandın. Ama neyse, hadi devam edelim."

Gerçekten çok şanslı olmalıyım. Aniden önüme Nico'nun çıkması. Acaba bu çocuk beni mi takip ediyor? Gittiğim her yerde önümde.

"Nico itiraf edebilirsin."

Bana anlamamış gibi bakıyordu.

"Nico cidden beni mi takip ediyorsun? Ya da Tike beni mi seviyor?"

"Ne takibi cadı, asıl sen önüme çıkıyorsun. Antrenman yapıyorum, peki sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Asıl sen beni takip ediyorsun."

Ben ve onu mu takip etmek!

"Seni neden takip edeceğim ki. Averye buraya anlatıyordum, hem ne ara cadı oldum ben?"

"Cadı sana daha çok yakışıyor, hem bana sürekli lakapla hitap eden sendin."

"Bu oyunu bende oynayabilirim Hayalet çocuk."

"Prenses!"

"Hayalet beyinli!"

"Luna!"

"Vampir çocuk!"

" Prenses!"

"Yarasa kafa! Harika uydu sana."

Aniden ortamıza Avery girdi.

" Çocuk gibi davranıyorsunuz, bunu kesin. Ben de buradayım farkındaysanız!"

"Başlatan Claraydı, her neyse ben gidiyorum."

Asıl o başlatmıştı! Bir süre sonra Nico gözden kayboldu.

"Bana diyene bak, birileri çoktan aşık olmuş."

"Nico benim arkadaşım."

"Eminim öyledir. Nico'nun tanrı ebeveyni kim?:

"Hades, aha önce bunu demiştim, Avery her şeyi nasıl unutabilirsin?"

"Hades Ölüler ve Yeraltı Tanrısı mıydı? Beni kulübede uyardıkları tek konu Nico ve Clarisseden uzak dur, onlara asla bulaşma. Hatta sakın sinirlendirmeydi. Ama Clarisse hala kim öğrenemedim."

"Clarisse, Aresin kızı babasından belliki savaşta çok iyi. Percyle hiç anlaşamazlar, ama evet onu sinirlendirirsen Travis gibi olursun."

"Travisi o hale getiren Clarisse miydi?"

"Evet bir iddiayı kaybettiği için Travis, Clarisseyle dövüşmek zorunda kaldı. Hepsi dün sen gelmeden önce oldu. Hermes'in ne tanrısı olduğunu biliyorsundur?"

"Evet, öğrendim. "

"Galiba o zaman tek Athena kaldı. Athena zeka, bilge, strateji tanrıçasıdır."

"Annabeth Chasenin olduğu evet biliyorum. Kampta herkesin bahsettiği Percy ve Annabeth aşkı. Hatta isim bile takmışlar Percabeth diye."

Vay canına, şaşırmıştım.

"Doğru, on iki olimposlu dışında bir çok tanrı vardır. Hepsini ben de bilmiyorum, ama burada kulübeleri olanlar var. Nemesis İntikam Tanrıçasıdır, İris Gökkuşağı Tanrıçasıdır, Hebe Gençlik Tanrıçasıdır. Kulübelerini bakarak bile anlayabilirsin. Son olarak ise Hekate Büyü ve Sis Tanrıçasıdır. Bugün kulübesi ziyaret etmek istiyordum, ama yemekten sonra gideriz. Sabahtan beri hiçbir şey yemedim, büyük olasılıkla sen de açsındır. "

Kamp ateşinin yanına gittiğimizde kurallar gereği ben Apollon o da Hermes masasına gitti. Sahiplenilmek istiyordum, ama keşke daha geç sahiplenilseydim. Şimdi ne güzel Avery ile birlikte olurdum. Tabağa fısıldadım, ve yemeğimi yemeye başladım.

Aniden herkesin sustuğunu fark etmekle kafamı yemekten kaldırdım. Herkesin baktığı kişi Averydi benim gibi kafasında bir işaret belirmişti. Kherionun eğilmesiyle herkes eğildi bende onlara katıldım.

"Selam olsun sana....................


	10. Kabin 20

"Selam olsun sana Büyü ve Sisin Tanrıçası Hekate'nin kızı."

Hekate mi? Yani Avery büyü mü yapabilecekti? Hemen sahiplenilmesi çok güzeldi. Burada olup aylarca sahiplenilmeyen kişiler vardı. Avery benim ilk sahiplenildiğimdeki gibi bir tepki verdi, şaşkındı.

Aniden siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü bir kız Avery'nin yanına gitti.

"Kabin 20'ye hoşgeldin. Ben Charlotte, Hekate kulübesinin baş danışmanıyım."

"Ben de A-Avery."

Hala şaşkınlığını atamamıştı.

"Hadi Hekate kulübesine gidelim."

Avery'nin tepki vermesini beklemeden elini tuttu ve yürümeye başladı. Bir süre sonra gözden uzaklaştılar. Herkes ise Avery sahiplenilmeden önce ne yapıyorsa ona devam ettiler. Benim aklım ise Averydeydi, en iyisi Hekate kulübesine gitmekti.

Averyle, Charlotte'ı tam kulübeye girmek üzereyken yakalamıştım. Bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı. Beni ilk fark eden Avery olmuştu.

"Clara? Ben de tam Hogwarts'ın nerede olduğunu soruyordum."

Avery'nin sorusu aslında mantıklıydı. Tanrılar gerçekse Hogwarts niye gerçek olmasın? 

"Her yeni gelen bu soruyu soruyor. Hayır, Hogwarts yok."

Avery'nin hayalleri yıkılmıştı, ona bakan herkes bunu anlayabilirdi. Charlotte sözüne devam etti.

"Genellikle üç büyükler dışında ki kulübelerde fazla melez vardır. Ama Hekate kulübesinde sadece dört kişiyiz, hadi içeri girin."

Hekate kulübesinin içini daha önce hiç görmemiştim. Açıkça külübe mor ve siyah renkten oluşuyordu. Külübede bir çok süs eşyası vardı. Hatta bir an asa gördüğümden emindim. Avery de benim gibi şok olmuş şekilde kulübeye bakıyordu. İtiraf ediyorum kesinlikle en harika kulübe buydu.

"İlk önce diğer kardeşlerinle tanışmalısın. Bu arada ben on yedi yaşındayım, sen kaç yaşındasın?"

"On altı."

" Buradaki en küçük kişi Emilydir, on üç yaşında."

Charlotte'ın gösterdiği kız kahverengi saçlıydı.

"Merhaba kardeşim."

"Merhaba Emily."

Şimdi ise Charlote siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü birini gösteriyordu, açıkça Charlotte'a çok benziyordu.

"Merhaba ben Cody, Charlotte ikiz kardeşimdir."

"Şimdi neden bu kadar benzediğiniz anlaşıldı. "

Cody cevap olarak sadece gülümsedi, ama gülümsemesi çok içtendi. Charlotte ve o çok iyi kişilere benziyorlardı.

"Son kişi ise Scarlet, şimdi elbette soruların vardır. İstediğini sorabilirsin."

Scarlet en fazla on altıyaşında gözüküyordu, diğerlerinden farklı olarak sarı saçlı ve mavi gözlüydü. Açıkça kulübedeki herkesin siyah saç ve yeşil gözlü olduğuna bakılırsa bu oldukça garipti.

Tanrıların olması garip değil zaten. Sadece saç ve göz rengi garip.

Bende uzun zamandır iç sesim nerede diyordum, biliyormusun seni hiç özlemedim. 

Bende seni özlemedim. Neden daha zeki birinin iç sesi değilimki? Ama maalasef ayrılamıyoruz, bana katlancanaksın artık.

"Acaba içinizden biri Hekateyle tanıştı mı?"

"Maalasef çoğu kişi asla göremez, belki kehanet gelirse ve Hekateyle ilgili bir şey olursa onu görebiliriz. Ama fazla umutlanma."

"Hep burada mı kalacağım?"

"Hayır, aslında okul zamanı çok az kişi burada kalır. Ama canavarlar bizi yemek istiyorlar, yani kendini koruyana kadar hiçbir yere gidemezsin."

"Korumak derken? Kılıç mı kullanmam gerekiyor? Ben daha önce kullanmadım."

"Aslında hiçbirimiz kılıç kullanmada çok iyi değiliz. Annemiz yani Hekate Büyü ve Sis Tanrıçasıdır, güçlerini kullanmayı öğrendiğin sürece kılıca ihtiyacın yok. Ama güçlerinin bile seni koruyamacağı zaman olabilir, yani biraz bile olsa kılıç kullanmayı öğrenmen lazım."

"Büyü mü yapabileceğim? Bu kesinlikle harika! Peki hepiniz büyü yapabiliyor musunuz? Ne kadar sürede öğrenebilirim? Ayrıca siste nedir?"

Avery heyecandan çok hızlı konuşuyordu, açıkça kıskanmıştım. Neden annem Hekate olamazdı ki? Ne güzel büyü yapabilirdim.

" Öncelikle sakin ol, sorularının hepsini cevaplayacagım. Evet hepimiz büyü yapabiliyoruz, ne kadar sürede öğreneceğin ise sana bağlı. Ama ilk olarak sisle başlayacağız. Belki fark etmişsinizdir, normal insanlar canavarları göremezler. Canavarı farklı bir şey olarak görürler, örneğin bir kedi ve köpek olabilir. Bunu böyle görmelerinin nedeni sistir, biz sisi kontrol edebiliriz. Sisi kullanarak insanlara istediğimiz şeyleri gösterebiliriz."

"Vay canına ayaklı vikipedi gibisin."

Kendimi bunu demekten alıkoyamamıştım, cevap olarak ise sadece gülümsedi.

"Hadi, şimdi sisi kullanmaya başlayalım."

Aniden etrafta bir sürü insan belirdi. Sanki parti gibiydi, herkes dans ediyordu. Bir dakika bu nasıl olurdu? Biz Hekate kulübesinden çıkmamıştık ki? Aniden tüm insanlar ve müzik yok oldu.

"Evet bu bir örnekti, yakında sende bunu yapabileceksin."

"Harikaydı! Yani her istediğim olabilir mi?"

"Evet ama bu insanlar gerçek değil. Örnek olarak sisle birilerini kandırabilirsin, hadi başlayalım. Öncelikle ilk denemede yapamayabilirsin, ama iki yada üçüncü denemede kesin başarabilirsin. Yapman gerekenler çok basit, ilk olarak insanların Hekate kulübesi yerine burada ne görmelerini istediğini düşün. Her şey olabilir, deniz, parti, okul bu sana kalmış. Ama insanlara ne göstermek istiyorsan, ona gerçekten inanmalısın sanki gerçekte burada deniz varmış gibi eğer inanırsan, başarırsın."

Aradan bir kaç dakika geçti, ama etrafta hiçbir farklılık olmadı.

"İlk seferde başaramaman önemli değil. Hadi yeniden dene."

Ama Avery onu dinlemiyor gibiydi. Gözleri bir noktaya odaklanmıştı. Yavaş yavaş oraya yürüdü ve oradaki mor kutuyu aldı.

"Bu kalıcı boya mı?"

"Evet, sqçını mı boyamak istiyorsun?"

"Aslında buraya gelmeden önce boyamayı düşünüyordum. "

"İstersen şimdi boyayabiliriz. Ama boya kalıcı olmasına rağmen akıyor, özelliklede yazın. İki üç aya boya geçebilir."

Aniden Charlotte'ın gözleri parladı.

"Bu harika bir fikir! Neden daha önce aklıma gelmediki! Bu sefer kesinlikle başarabilirsin. Saçının mor olmasını gerçekten çok istiyorsun. Sisi kullanarak saçının mor olduğuna bizi inandırabilirsin. Daha önce ki dediklerimi hatırla ve saçının gerçekten mor olduğuna inan."

Avery bu fikiri beğenmişti, bir kaç dakika sonra Avery'nin saçının aralarında mor boya vardı. Açıkça çok güzel duruyordu.

"Başardım mı!"

Charlotte gülümsedi.

"Evet başardın, şimdi ise burada bir parti olduğuna inan. Sen gerçekten inanırsan bizde inanırız."

Avery bu sefer başarmıştı. Aynı daha önce Charlotte'ın gösterdiği partiydi.

"Hızlı öğreniyorsun, ama şimdi eski Hekate kulübesi yap."

"Nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum."

"Aslında yaptığınla aynı, sadece partinin yok olmasına inanıyorsun ve işte başardın."

Aniden parti yok olmuş, eski Hekate kulübesindeydik. 

"Saçını da düzelt. "

"Elbette."

Bu sefer saç rengi hemen eski haline dönmüştü.

"Bu çok kolaymış, şimdi ne yapacağız?"

"Şimdi şu koltuğa otur, ben de daha deminki gibi saçını boyayacağım. Sonra ise büyülere geçeceğiz."

Anidem bir şey unutmuş gibi bana bakmaya başladı. 

"Clara sen de ister misin? Kulübedeki herkesin saçını ben boyuyorum, artık bu işte ustalaştım."

Aslında kararsızdım.

"Boyanın iki üç aya akacağından eminmisin?"

"Elbette bende daha önce yaptım. Normalde altı aya anca boya akar. Ama yazın daha hızlı akıyor."

"Peki, o zaman saçımın uçları mavi olsun."

"Öncelikle maalasef Avery saçını açmamız gerekiyor. Clara senin saçın sarı olduğu için sorun olmaz. Avery saçının aralarına az mor katacağım çünkü zamanla mor yerine o kısımlar kötü bir sarı olacak. Bu sayede sonradan saçının çoğunu kesmemiş olursun."

"Tamam."

İlk önce Avery'nin saçını açıcıyla açtı, o beklerken benim saçıma mavi boya sürdü, sonra saçımızı yıkadı. Saçımın nasıl olduğunu çok merak ediyordum.

"Clara seninki bitti."

Bana ayna uzattı, saçlarım çok güzel gözüküyordu.

"İnanamıyorum, harika olmuş. Bayıldım! Teşekkür ederim."

"Önemli değil."

Ben yeni saçımı incelerken Avery'nin saçını mora boyamıştı. Kısa süre sonra Avery'nin saçıda mor olmuştu. Saçı aynı daha önce sisle yaptığı gibiydi.

"Evet, şimdi büyülere geçme vakti."

"Büyü mü sonunda! Asam nerede? Dogru ya asa almaya mı gideceğiz? Asa mı bizi seçecek? Harry Potter'ın gerçek olmadığına emin misin?"

"Evet Harry Potter gerçek değil, üzgünüm asa kullanmıyoruz. Ufak tefek büyüleri sihirli kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadan yapabiliriz. Ama bu büyüler çok azdır ve yapabilmek çok uzun sürer. Bizim büyü kitabımız vardır."

"Büyü kitabı mı? Yemek kitabı gibi mi?"

Avery dalga mı geçiyordu yoksa ciddimiydi emin değildim. Ama büyük olasılıkla ikincisiydi.

"Bir nevi ama büyüler değişmez, yemek kitabı ise her aşcıya göre değişir. Ya da bugün sis üzerinde çalışmaya devam etmeliyiz. Çünkü tehlike anındada sisi kontrol etmen gerekir, yarın ise büyülere geçeriz."

"O zaman size iyi çalışmalar, ben kendi kulübeme gidiyorum."

Aniden aklıma bir şey geldi.

"Eşyaların Hermes kulübesinde mi? Öyleyse ben getiriyorum."

"Evet, teşekkür ederim Clara."

Cevap olarak gülümsedim, kulübeden çıktım ve Hermes kulübesine doğru yürümeye başladım. Kapıyı çaldım, klasik olarak Connor açtı.

"Merhaba Clara."

"Merhaba Connor, acaba Avery'nin eşyaları burada mı?"

"Evet, bekle getiriyorum."

Bir kaç dakika içinde döndü.

"Teşekkür ederim, görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz."

Hızlıca Hekate kulübesine ilerlemeye başladım, kapıyı Charlotte açtı. Çantayı ona verdim ve Apollon kulübesine doğru ilerlemeye başladım. Belki de bende Avery gibi güçlerimi öğrenmeliydim.


	11. Büyü

Nasıl büyü yapılacağını merak ediyordum, o yüzden sabah ilk iş olarak Hekate kulübesine gittim. Kapıyı Charlotte açtı, içeri girdiğimde, herkesin uyanık olduğunu gördüm. Oysa daha erkendi.

"Merhaba Clara, bizde büyülere başlayacaktık."

"Merhaba Charlotte."

"Clara!" dedi Avery ve bana sarıldı. Ya da atladı resmen, çünkü neredeyse yere düşüyordum. 

"Naber Avery?"

"Çok heyecanlıyım! Büyü yapacağım resmen! Büyü!" Dedi. "Çakma Hermione olacağım resmen! Tek asam eksik!"

Güldüm. "Atma Avery, sana Hogwarts diye bir şey olmadığını Charlotte daha önce söylemişti."

"Bana ne, benim için kalbimde her zaman Hogwarts gerçek olacak." (Merhaba Potterhead'ler)

Kıkırdadım. "Tamam, o zaman."

"Charlotte, hadi başlayalım, daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğim." 

Charlotte kafasını tamam anlamında salladı. "Aslında büyüleri yapmak o kadar da zor değil, tek gereken kelimeyi söylemek. Ama kendini korumak için bir çok büyü bilmelisin ve bunları ezberlemen vakit alabilir. Biz şimdilik en basit büyüden başlayalım."

Aniden elinde bir ateş belirdi.

"Ama sen kelime söylemedin?"

Ben de Avery gibi şaşkındım, çünkü kelime söylemesi gerektiğini söylemişti.

"Evet beş yıldır büyü biliyorum,kolay büyüleri kelimesiz yapabilirim. "

"Ne yani asa yokmu?"

"Avery cidden artık bıktım, dünden beri tek dediğin bu. Asaya gerek yok."

Avery odanın soluna doğru yürümeye başladı ve oradan bir şey aldı. Yakınlaşınca bunun bir asa olduğunu anladım. Asa mı? Yani dün yanlış görmemiştim, cidden asa vardı.

"O zaman neden burada asa var?"

"Çünkü kamptaki her potterhead bizim büyü yapabileceğimizi öğrendiklerinde hepsi asa getirdiler. Amaçları neydi bilmiyorum. Her getirdiklerini atmaya başladım, ama en sonunda pes edip asaları kulübenin bir köşesine koydum." dedi Charlotte ve bir şeyi kabullenir gibi durdu.. "Süs olarak güzel duruyorlar, aslında."

Avery'nin asa aldığı yere gittim, cidden çok fazla asa vardı. Kahverenginin her türü vardı ve asalarda bir çok desen vardı. Charlotte ile Avery asalar hakkında tartışıyordu, en sonunda ise Avery yüksek sesle bir kelime söyledi.

"İncendio!"

Ama hiçbir değişiklik olmadı.

"Ben demiştim, artık beni dinleyecek misin? Şimdi gözlerini kapat, büyü yapmak aynı sisi kontrol etmek gibidir. Sisi kontrol ederken ne yaptıysan aynısını yapacaksın. Yani ateşin burada olduğuna inanacaksın, ateşin sıcaklığını düşüneceksin hatta seni yaktığını ve sonra ignis diyeceksin."

"İgnis!"

Hiçbir şey olmamıştı, ama Avery'nin gözleri hala kapalıydı. Aniden yerde küçük bir ateş belirdi, bunu hisseden Avery hemen gözlerini açtı.

"Başardım! Başardım! Bakın yaptım!"

Ama ateş yok olmuştu.

"Konsantrasyonunu bozma, ateş ise bundan daha büyük olmalı. Ama şimdiden aferin ve unutmadan gözlerini kapamaman gerek, ilk daha kolay olsun diye kapa dedim. Biriyle savaşırken asla gözünü kapatamazsın."

Avery'nin gözleri parlıyordu, qsayı eline aldı ve bağırdı.

"İgnis!"

Öncekindende büyük bir ateş belirdi bu asa gerçekten sihirli miydi?

"Yaptım! Asa gerçek demiştim."

Charlotte ise kahkaha attı.

"Tabikide asa sihirli değil, ama sen asayı kullanırsan ateş yapabileceğine o kadar inanmıştın ki başardın. Eğer kulübesiz kalmak istemiyorsan ateşi yok et."

Avery asayı eline aldı.

"Yok ol!"

Her zamanki gibi Charlotte kahkaha attı.

"Avery beni şu ana kadar senin kadar güldüren kimse olmadı. Tabikide yok ol işe yaramaz. Sisteki gibi düşün ve biraz hızlı ol kulübe kalmayacak yoksa."

Ateş yavaş yavaş yok oldu.

"Sonunda yok oldu, artık büyüleride biliyorum. Şimdi biraz gezelim."

"Ne gezmesi! Bu sadece bir büyüydü, daha öğreneceğin yüzlerce büyü var! Sadece bir büyüyle canavarı öldüremezsin!"

Charlote artık delirmişti, bu kadar sakin ve nazik birini delirtiği için Avery bir ödülü hakkediyordu. Aniden Avery kapıya doğru ilerledi ve dışarı çıkmadan önce sadece bir şey dedi.

"Görüşürüz Charlotte."

Charlotte sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

"Avery! Çabuk gel buraya!"

Charlotte dışarı çıktı ama Avery gözden kaybolmuştu.

"Bir gelsin o ben ne yapacağımı bilirim."

Hızlıca kulübeden çıktım ve Avery'i aramaya başladım. Avery nerede olabilirdi ki? Aniden Nico'yu gördüm, ama yanında bir kız vardı. Biraz daha yakınlaştığında bu kızın Avery olduğu gördüm. Avery, Nico'nun yanındaymıydı? Ne konuştuklarını duymak için biraz daha yaklaştım. Umarım beni görmezler...

"Herkes senden neden korkuyor değil mi? Korkunç güçlerin yüzünden olmalı, ama bence çok sevimlisin." dedi ve Nico'nun burnunu sıktı. 

Bir dakika o ne yapmıştı? Nico'ya sevimli dedi ve burnunu sıktı. Nicoya baktığımda kızardığını gördüm, domates olmaya yakındı nerdeyse. Di Angelo'nun bu kadar kızarabilecegini bilmiyordum.

"Benden uzak dur."

Nico bağırmamıştı ama kelimeler bir tıslama gibiydi. Ama Avery hiç takmışa benzemiyordu, aksine neşeliydi ve gülüyordu.

"Hayır."

Galiba devreye girmem gerekiyordu. Yoksa Nico Avery'i öldürecekti, bakışlarından bunu anlayabilirdiniz.

"Aaa Avery burada mıydın? Ben de seni arıyordum."

Avery'nin cevap vermesini beklemeden sürüklemeye başladım, ama hala akıllanmamıştı.

"Seni sevdim Nico, tanışmak güzeldi. Görüşürüz!"

Dediğim gibi hala akıllanmamıştı.

"Neden geldin Clara? Ben ne güzel Nico'yla konuşuyordum."

"Konuşma iki taraflı olur ve öleceksen buna konuşma denmez."

"Ben ölmedim."

"Ölebilirdin hem Nico'yla neden konuştun?"

"Konuşamaz mıyım? Tamam, bana öyle bakmayı kes asıl nedenim Nico'nun senin hakkında ne düşündüğünü öğrenmekti. Hadi ama birbirinizi sevdiğiniz elli metreden belli!"

Avery dediğinde ona nasıl baktığımı fark ettim, cidden korkutucu bakıyordum. Aniden Avery zıpladı.

"Yuppi buldum! Hadi Charlote'ın yanına gitmeliyiz."

Cevap vermemi beklemeden beni sürüklemeye başladı. Evet şunu anladım sürüklenmek berbat bir şeymiş. Bu kızı anlamıyordum, daha demin kulübeden kaçmıştı. Charlotte'ın onu dört gözle mi karşılayacağını düşünüyordu? Kesinlikle onu boğacaktı. Ya da yakardı...

"Sonunda geldin, acaba seni nasıl ölürsem diye plan yapıyordum. Boğulmak mı? Yanmak mı?"

"Bana kıyamazsın, ama şimdi bunu boşvet. Bir sorum var, acaba zihin okuyabilir miyim?" Şimdi her şey anlaşıldı.... Nico'nun zihnini okumayı düşünüyordu. Seni çakal seni....

"Neden aniden bunu merak ediyorsun?"

"Özel nedeni yok, sadece merak ettim."

"Birinin zihni onun özel yeridir, böyle bir şey sakın yapma. Kimse zihninin okunmasını istemez, Ama evet yapılabilir. Ama bunu yapmak çok zordur ve bu kişiyede bağlıdır. Kişinin iradesi güçlüyse anca zihin okumada usta olan kişiler yapabilir ki onlar bile zorlanır. Daha normal büyüleri öğrenmeden buna geçemeyiz."

Avery üzülmüştü, ama ben rahatlamıştım. İçimdeki ses ise keşke yapabilseydi diyordu. Gerçekten Nico'nun duygularını ögrenirdin. İç ses galiba ilk defa sana katılıyorum, ama Charlote haklıydı herkesin zihni kendine özeldi.

"Peki iksir yapabilir miyim? Uçma? Işınlanma? Şekil değiştirme?"

"Yanına Profesör Snape'i istermisin?"

"Evet! Evet!"

Charlotte dalga geçiyordu. Ama Avery her zamanki gibi ciddi zannetmişti, ya da cidden inanmak istemişti.

"Sos olarakta Nevill'i veriyoruz, hatta yeni kampanyamız var. İki alana bir bedava, aşka kimi istersiniz?"

"Ben bir adet Draco alacağım."

"Avery!"

"Tamam tamam. Ama Draco da güzel olurdu."

Son sözünü mırıldanarak söylemişti. Charlotte kolyesini çıkardı ve bir kasaya ilerledi. Kasayı kilite ihtiyaç duymadan açtı. O zaman niye elinde anahtar vardı ki? En az yüz yıllık olduğundan emin olduğum bir kitap aldı. Kitap çok kalındı. 

"Şimdi kulübeye yeni biri gelene kadar bu kitap senin olacak, hepimiz buradaki çoğu büyüyü biliyoruz."

"Benim buradaki her büyüyü öğrenmemi bekliyorsunuz? İnanamıyorum, ama aslında büyü ögrenmek zevkli olabilir. Kitap yüz yıllık olmalı."

"Bu kitap annemiz tarafından verildi, ve içinde neredeyse tüm büyüler var. Korkunç lanetlerde var onları kullanmak çok kötü şeylere neden olur. Bu kolyeyi sana vermem gerekiyor ama emin değilim."

"Neden ben çok iyi bakarım? Anahtar ne işe yarıyor?"

"Çoğu melez büyü öğrenmek istiyor, yapamasalar bile bu kitabı istiyorlar ve bu kitapta dediğim gibi lanetlerde var. Bir melez aracığılıyla bir titan bu kitabı elde ederse çok kötü şeyler olur. Bu kitabı açabilecek tek şey bu anahtar, bu anahtarı sana vereceğim. Ama büyüleri öğrendiğinde anahtarı geri alacağım."

"Tamam, hadi artık kitabı açalım."

Kitabı açtığında sihirli bir şey olmasını bekliyordum, ama sadece normal bir kitaptı. Büyüleri yapmak için kelimeler ve ne işe yaradıkları yazıyordu. Kitap mor ve siyahtan oluşuyordu, kenarlarda mor renk desenler vardı. Hekate galiba mor rengini seviyordu. Kitabın yüz yıllık olduğunu söylerken hata etmiştim. Kitap çok renkliydi, keşke büyü yapabilseydim.

"Bana ihtiyacın yok, büyüleri yapmadaki mantık her büyüde aynı. Büyünün olduğuna gerçekten inanır ve kelimeyi söylersen başarırsın. Şimdi birkaç gün boyunca kendi başına büyü çalış, sonra ise ikimiz savaşacağız. Savaştaki becerilerine ve stres altında büyü kullanabiliyormusun ona bakacağım."

"Tamam, ben o zaman hemen çalışmaya başlıyorum."

"Size iyi çalışmalar ben de kendi kulübeme gideceğim."

Avery'nin çalışması için sessizliğe ihtiyacı vardı, onu yalnız bırakmalıydım. En iyisi Nico'yu bulmak ve Avery'nin yaptıkları için özür dilemekti. Belki de sonrasında antenman yapardım kim bilir?


	12. Kehanet

Cidden Tike beni çok seviyordu, unutturmayın bir ara ona adak adamalıyım. Bir insan hemen Nico'yu nasıl görebilirdi?

"Merhaba Nico, Avery'nin davranışlarından ötürü özür dilerim. Bu aralar fazla neşeli."

"Belli oluyor."

Sessizlik

"Saçın güzel olmuş."

Bir dakika o ne demişti? Di Angelo ve övgümü? Rüyamda görsem inanmazdım, acaba ben mi yanlış duymuştum?

"Ne dedin?"

"Tekrar demeyeceğim cadı."

Evet yeniden cadıya dönmüştük. Harika(!) Ama sırıtmadan duramıyordum.

"Artık keser misin? Sinir bozucu oluyorsun."

"Di Angelo bana iltifat etmiş sırıtmasam olmaz."

"Bir daha sana iltifat etmeyeceğim cadı."

"Tamam, tamam durdum." 

Bir saniye sonra yeniden konuşmaya başladım.

"Antrenman yapalım mı?" 

"Neden Will'e çalışmıyorsun? Hem güçlerinide öğrenmiş olursun."

Reddedilmiştim.

"Tamam, sonra görüşürüz."

Avery'nin yanına akşam gitmeliydim. En iyisi Willdi, umarım meşgul değildi. Kulübede yoktu, antrenman alanındada. En son revire gittim, keşke ilk buraya baksaydım. 

"Merhaba Clara yaralandın mı?"

"Hayır, işin yoksa acaba yay çalışabilir miyiz diye soracaktım. Ama işin var galiba ben seni oyalamıyım."

"Sorun değil, bir farklılık benim içinde iyi olur. Hem benim yerime revirde durabilecek bir çok kişi var.

Birlikte antrenman alanına doğru yürüdük.

"Yayın nerede?"

Yüzüğe dokundum ve yay belirdi.

"Bu harikaydı, şimdi oku al ve yaya koy. Şimdi tek gereken odaklanman, zaten hepimiz babamızdan dolayı kolaylıkla yapabiliyoruz."

"Odaklan ve at."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve oku fırlattım, tam hedefin ortasına denk gelmişti.

"Başarabileceğini biliyordum, çok çalışmana gerek yok. Kendiliğinden yapabiliyorsun, bu sefer gözünü kapatarak deneyelim."

"Gözüm kapalı nasıl atacağım?"

"Sadece inan başaracaksın."

Gözlerimi kapattım ve oku fırlattım.

"Gözlerini açabilirsin, Clara başardın."

İnanamıyordum! Başarmıştım. Başka neler yapabilirdim, acaba?

"Doğuştan yeteneğin var, ama akşama kadar yay çalışalım. Şimdi ben hedefi uzaklaştıracağım ve sen ok atacaksın."

Hedefi neredeyse zar zor görüyordum, buradan atmam imkansızdı. 

"Zor olduğunu biliyorum, ama genellikle yayı uzaktan ve gizlice kullanman gerekecek. İlk denemede başaramayabilirsin, ama akşama kadar çalışacağız ve sonunda başaracaksın."

Derin bir nefes aldım, hedefe odaklandım. Hedef şimdi çok yakında gözüküyordu. Bu çok garipti... Oku fırlattım.

"İnanamıyorum, şimdiye kadar ilk seferinde başarabilen olmamıştı. Akşama kadar çalışacağımızı düşünüyordum. O zaman hedefi biraz daha uzaklaştıracağım, çok uzak ve göremediğini biliyorum. Ama merak ediyorum, atabilecek misin?"

Hedefi göremiyorken nasıl atabilirdim ki? Okumu yaya koydum, gözlerimi kapattım. Ama kapatmama rağmen hedefin nerede olduğunu biliyordum. Oku fırlattım, ama başardım mı bilmiyordum. 

"Galiba çalışmamıza gerek yok, şu ana kadar ki tüm melezlerden iyi yay kullanıyorsun. Ama kılıç çalışman gerekiyor, ben kılıçta iyi değilim. Başka kişiyle çalışsan daha iyi olur."

Hedefin tam ortasına atmıştım ve bunu yaparken gözlerim kapalıydı. Nasıl olmuştu? Bugün kılıç çalışmak istemiyordum, Will revire gitmişti. Avery'nin yanına gitmek istiyordum, büyünün gerçek olduğunu görmek inanılmazdı. Kulübüye doğru yürümeye başladım. 

Tuhaf olan Cody, Scarlet ve Emily'nin koşarak kulübeden çıkmasıydı, daha doğrusu kaçmışlardı. Kulübenin kapısını bile kapatmamışlardı, içeride sadece Avery ve Charlotte vardı.

"Değişim öğrencisi olarak gidebilir miyim?"

"Önce gitmen için Hogwarts'ın olması lazım!"

"Ama neden Hogwarts yok!"

Şimdi neden kaçtıkları anlaşılıyordu. Galiba beni farketmeden bende kaçmalıydım. Çok geç kaldım...

"Merhaba Clara, Averye Hogwarts'ın olmadığını açıklar mısın?"

"Hogwarts gerçek!"

"Avery cidden senin için Hogwarts'ı yaratacağım."

"Dalga geç zaten. Tamam, sustum, bir daha Hogwarts demeyeceğim."

"Büyü çalışman nasıl gidiyor?"

"Harika, şimdi beni izle." 

"Eritque arcus."

Odada gökkuşağı belirlendi.

"Cidden bu büyülere mi çalışıyordun? Savaşta acaba gökkuşağı yapınca ne olacak zannediyorsun? Canavarın gökkuşağı ne kadar güzel diye ona bakacağını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Hadi ama, sen de büyüyü eğlence için kullanmışsındır, ama başka büyülere de çalıştım. İzle beni."

"Glacies."

Odadaki vazo birden dondu.

"Bu güzeldi, başka?"

"Reducto."

Buz olan vazo kırılmıştı.

"Güzel şimdi o vazoyu düzelt."

"Eee kızma ama, ben bunu nasıl düzelteceğimi bilmiyorum."

"Cidden bir şeyi yok ediyorsun ama nasıl düzelteceğini bilmiyor musun? Bir öneri büyü öğrenirken onun zıttınıda öğren, şimdi melius de."

"Melius."

Olanlara inananıyordum vazonun parçaları havaya kalktı, parçalar masanın üstünde birleşmeye başladılar. Vazoyu elime aldım ve incelemeye başladım, üstünde tek bir çizik bile yoktu. Sanki.. kırıldığı belli değildi.

"Hadi şimdi kamp ateşine gidelim, bütün gün büyü çalıştım. Hem yorgun hem açım."

Bizi beklemeden dışarı çıktı, Averye yetişmek için Charlotte ile hızlıca kulübeden çıktık. Maalasef ayrılmak zorunda kaldık, her zamanki gibi Apollon masasına gittim. Kherion'un yanında garip bir kız vardı, kız kızıl saçlarara ve engarenk bol kıyafetlere sahipti. Buradaysa melez olmalıydı, ama neden Kherion'un yanındaydı ki? Aniden kız ayağa kalktı. Gözleri değişmişti ve bir şeyler söylemeye başladı.

Çalınan tacı bulmak için,   
Hayalet Kral ve Ay'ın Kraliçesi yola çıkacak,  
Maviliğin derinliğinde,  
Hileler onları bırakmayacak,  
Işık onlara yol gösterecek ,  
Umut kaybolduğunda,  
Doğruluk her şeyin anahtarı olacak,  
Ve birinin kanı her şeyin sonu olacak.

Ayın Kraliçesi ve Hayalet kral mı? Onlar kimdi? En azından benimle ilgili değildi, sanırım sevinmeliydim. Herkes fısıldaşıp duruyorlardı. Kızıl saçlı-unutmayın bi ara adını öğrenmeliyim- söylediklerinden sonra bayıldı.

Kherion herkesin sessiz olmasını istedi.

"Ben olimposa gitmeliyim, kehaneti yarın konuşacağız. Şimdi herkes dağılsın."

Kızıl saçlının ne dediğini dahi bilmiyordum, taçla ilgili bir şeylerden bahsetmişti.

Ama bir taç nasıl önemli olabilirdi?

Şu anda ki sorunumuzun ve gelecekte olacakların sebebi buydu,

Taç.

Hayalet Kral kim olabilirdi? Yoksa bir tanrı mıydı? Hayalet Kral diye tanrı mı olurdu? Evet olurdu, her şeyin tanrısı vardı. Bu mümkündü, ama bir tanrı göreve mi çıkacaktı? Kızıl saçlının söylediği başka şeylerde vardı. 

Maviliğin derinliğine giderken demişti, bu bir bilmece gibi bir şey miydi? Bir dakika kızıl saçlı kehanet söylemişti. Algılayaşım yavaş olduğundan kehanet olduğunu daha yeni anlamıştım.

Percy kehanetlerin çok kötü olduğunu ve ölünebileceğini söylüyordu, hatta kendisi tartarusa bile gitmişti. Annabeth için tanrı olmayı bile reddetmişti, tanrı olsa kehanetlerden uzaklaşabilirdi. Percabeth aşkı mükemmel bir aşktı, birbirleri için her şeyi göze almışlardı. Kehanette net olan bilgi her şeyin taç yüzünden olmasıydı ve Hayalet Kral ya da Ayın Kraliçesi ölecekti.

Kherion olimposa gitmişti ve akşama kadar yoktu, akşama kadar meraktan çatlardım. Çok meraklıydım ve bu yüzden başıma bir çok olay gelmişti. Apollon kulübesi yerine ayaklarım beni Hermes kulübesine getirtmişti. Ama içeri girip girmemekle kararsızdım, en son bir cesaretle kapıyı çaldım.

Connor gülümseyerek bana baktı.

"Gel Clara biz de kehaneti düşünüyorduk." yanlarına gidip oturdum.

Katie "Bir taç çalınmış o kesin ama hangi tanrıçanın tacı çalındı? Önemli olan bu." 

Haklıydı, kim olabilirdi?

"Taç mı? Bir taç o kadar güçlü olabilir mi ki?"

Bu sefer Olivia cevap verdi "Evet, bir taç çok güçlü olabilir. Bu tacın kimin olduğunu bulursak tacın gücünü anlayabiliriz."

Sağda duran Thomas cevapladı.

"Afrodit olabilir mi? Güzellik tanrıçası olduğu için taç bence ona aitdir." 

"Athena olabili, taç zekayı temsil ediyordur. Ama belki Nike de olabilir, Zafer Tanrıçası'nın kesinlikle tacı olabilir, her kazananın tacı vardır. O kadar tanrıça var ki hepsi olabilir. Bize en güçlü, kibirli biri lazım ama tüm tanrıçalar öyle. "

Herkes Katie'nin sözünü onayladı.

Yanımda tanımadığım sessizce duran bir kız hemen sevinçle ayağa fırladı.

"Tabiki de doğru, en son ne dedin Katie?" 

"En güçlü, kibirli biri lazım dedim, ama bu neden bu kadar önemli ki?" 

"Bu çok önemli, çünkü baş tanrıça Hera hem güçlü hem çok kibirli üstelik melezlerden nefret eder. Baş tanrıçanın kesinlikle tacı vardır."

Bu kesinlikle mantıklıydı.

"Aferin Allison, çalınan taç demek ki Hera'nın zaten ikinci satır anlaşılır, tacı bulmak için yola çıkılacak. Şimdi bunu düşünmeyelim ve biraz eğlenceli vakit geçirelim."

Nico'nun yanına gitmek istiyordum, Nico uzun zamandır kamptaydı. Kehanet hakkında daha fazla bilgisi vardı, hem biraz antrenman yapmak güzel olurdu.


	13. Yeni Kulübe

Nico bugün çok kızgındı ve nedenini bilmiyordum. Antreman yapmaya davet etsem, beni kesin öldürürdü. En iyisi neden kızgın olduğunu sormaktı ama, bana söylememe olasılığı da var. Hatta bana çıkışa bilir bile. Neyse, bu riski göze alacağım, artık. Başka ne yapabilirim ki zaten?

_**Kesinlikle kızgın olan birine bunu sorarsan cevap alırsın**. _

Belki cevap vermezsem iç ses sonunda susardı. Aslında haklıydın, ama çok merak ediyordum.

_**Tabikide haklıyım.** _

"Hey Nico." "Ne var?" diye kükredi hemen, ne yaptım ben şimdi? Bu çocuğu cidden anlayamiyorum.

"Şey....kızgın gözüküyorsun da....nedenini merak ettim."

"Daha önceki kehaneti duymadın mı?"

_**Ben diyorum, aptal işte.** _

"Duydum, ama bu senin neden kızgın olduğunu açıklamıyor ki."

"Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun!? Kehanet benim hakkımda!"

"Senin adın geçmiyor ki! Hayalet Kral diyor. O da kim bilir, bir tanrı olmalı." Gülmeye başladı, ben ciddi bir şey diyorum, o gülüyor.

"Hayalet Kral'ın kim olduğunu düşünüyorsun?"

"Bir tanrı olmalı ama....tanrılar göreve çıkar mı?"

"Hayalet Kral benim! Ben!" Yok deve. Ben de Afrodit, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.

"Güzel şaka, sen kral değilsin ki. Olsa olsa hayalet kafa olursun, kralmış peh!"

"Ben ciddiyim cadı."

Nico kehanet için göreve çıkacaktı... Acaba yanındaki kız kim? Ne? Tabikide kızı kıskanmıyorum, saçmalamayın. Sadece o ve Nico'nun olacağı görev ve kim bilir ne kadar süre birlikte olacaklar. Hepsi bu.

"Şimdi ne yaparsan yap ama beni rahat bırak, tamam mı cadı?"

Cevabımı beklemeden yanımdan ayrıldı. Harika! Şimdi ben ne yapacaktım? En iyisi Avery'nin yanına gitmek. Belki onun bir fikri vardır, kimin Nico'yla gideceği hakkında. Şanslıydım ki kulübeden kaçan kimse yoktu. Demekki kulübeye girebilirim. Çok erken konuştum.... Kulübeden BOM! diye bir ses geldi ve aniden Avery dışarı fırladı, yüzü de simsiyahtı.

"Seni geberteceğim Avery! Kulübeyi patlatıyordun!"

"İyi tarafından bak, kulübe yok olmadı. Hem kulübe yıllardır aynı zaten. Benim sayemde eşyaları değiştirirsiniz, fena mı?"

"Burada ne oldu?" Charlotte ve Avery hala öksürüyordu bu yüzden, Cody soruma cevap verdi.

"Benim canım kardeşim büyü çalışıyordu ve sonuç ise bu, şimdi nerede kalacağız Avery?" 

"Kheiron zaten bu akşam dönecek, bunu ona o zaman söyleriz. Şimdi gidip kulübeyi kontrol edelim, umarım her şeyi yok etmemişsindir Avery."

Aslında Avery'i uzun zamandır tanıyordum. Bu yaptıklarına alışmam gerekirdi, ama Avery nasıl başarıyorsa, tam böyle bir şey yapmaz, derken inatla yapıyordu. Kabul edelim, onun ne yapacağını kestirmek imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Kulübede göreceklerimden korkarak kapıyı açtım, tahmin ettiğim gibi kulübedeki her şey zarar görmüştü. Aferin Avery, peki büyü kitabı neredeydi? Umarım Avery büyü kitabını yok etmemiştir, yoksa Charlotte'ın elinden kimse onu kurtaramazdı.

"Avery yanıma gelir misin?" Onu Charlotte'dan uzaklaştırmam gerekliydi.

"Geldim, ne oldu?"

"Büyü kitabı nerede? Umarım külübede değildir."

"Charlotte beni öldürmeden hemen bulmalıyız, o kitabı!"

"Benden mi bahsediyorsun Avery?" Charlotte sahneye giriş yapmıştı. Evet, kesinlikle yandık.

"Charlotte, benim en sevdiğim ablam, sana daha önce seni ne kadar sevdiğimi söylemiş miydin?"

"Hogwarts dışında bir şey dediğini duymadım. Hem kitabı kurtardığım için şanslısın, bu kitap çok değerli. Ölsen bile kitabı kaybetmeyeceksin! " Kitap Charlotteydı, yani Avery yırtmıştı. Ama hala homurdanıyordu.

"Tek düşündüğün o kitap zaten. Tamam sakin ol ve bana öyle bakmayı kes, tabikide kitap daha değerli."

Açıkça Charlotte'ın şu anki bakışları beni korkutuyordu. Kitabı Averye verdi ve kulübeden çıkıp gitti.

"Clara hadi büyü çalışalım."

"Dersini almamışsın, buradakilerin yeniden olmasını mı istiyorsun? Bak, cidden Charlotte seni öldürecek."

Elindeki kitabı açtı ve bir süre bir sayfayı aradı, bulduğundan ise sonunda diye bağırdı.

"Bak büyüyü doğru yaptım."

Büyü büyük bir patlatma büyüsüydü. Hatta not olarak sakın kapalı alanda denemeyin yazıyordu.

"Avery burada ne yazıyor? Sakın kapalı alanda yapmayın diyor, ama sen ne yaptın?"

"Hadi ama, bu kadar önemli bir şeyi büyük yazmalılardı. Bu yazı çok küçük."

"Avery iyi misin diyeceğim ama bu senin normal halin...."

"İyi tamam, o zaman kehaneti konuşalım. Sence Nico ile göreve gidecek Ay kraliçesi kim?"

Bir dakika Nico'nun Hayalet Kral olduğunu nasıl biliyordu? Ben bile bilmiyordum.

"Nico'nun hayalet kral olduğunu nereden biliyorsun?"

"Herkes biliyor, yoksa sen bilmiyor muydun? Galiba ben senden çok şey biliyorum."

"İyi o zaman seni test edeceğim, eminim hangi tanrının ne gücü olduğunu çoktan unutmuşsundur."

"Tabikide hepsini biliyorum, hatta sen sormadan ben hepsini anlatacağım. İlk olarak Poseidon var kendisi tanrıların kralı olur, gökyüzünü kontrol eder, ayrıca Jason adında oğlu var. Hades ise denizleri kontrol eder, Nico onun oğlu. Zeus ise yer altı tanrısıdır, Percy onun oğlu. Hmm başka buldum! Hera Poseidon'un eşidir, kendisi Güzellik Tanrıçası olur. Hekate zaten Büyü ve Sis Tanrıçasıdır, şimdilik bu kadar."

Şok olmuştum, resmen ağzım açık kalmıştı.

"Bak şok oldun! Sana demiştim hepsini biliyorum, yeah!"

"Ne bilmesi? Sadece bir doğrun var o da annen! İnanamıyorum!" Resmen kükremiştim, Avery bana tırsarak bakıyordu.

"Bak şimdi; Zeus tanrıların kralı ve gökyüzünü o kontrol ediyor, Jason ise onun oğlu, daha doğrusu Jüpiter'in ama neyse. Poseidon Denizlerin Tnrısıdır ve Percy onun oğlu. Hades ise yer altının kralı ve Ölülerin Tanrısıdır, Nico onun oğlu. Hera Zeus'un eşi, ayrıca ablasıdır ve Evliliğin Tanrıçasıdır. Hekate'yi zaten doğru dedin."

"Oopps... Yani bir şey diyeceğim, sen şu an dediğin için hepsini hatırlamam mı gerekiyor? Ben hepsini unuttum da." Artık isyan ediyordum.

"Yeter, artık ne yaparsan yap! Ama bu sayede bilginin koca bir sıfır olduğunu öğrendik." Tartıştığımızı anlayan Cody yanımıza geliyordu, ne konuştuğumuzu sormasını beklerken beni şaşırttı.

"Kherion dönmüş, gelin nerede kalacağımızı soralım." Kherion'a yaklaşırken Charlotte'ın çoktan yanında olduğunu fark ettim.

"Aferin Avery, kulübeyi düzeltmek vakit alacak, bir dahaki sefere büyüleri dışarıda yap. Bu sırada sizi bir kulübeye koymalıyım, üç büyükler kulübesinde az kişi olduğundan oraya gideceksiniz. Scarlet ve Emily, Zeus kulübesine Cody ve Charlote ise Poseidon kulübesinde kalacak. Avery sen ise Hades kulübesine gideceksin, umarım bu senin için ders olur."

Mırıldanarak: "Nico için ders olmasında."

"Sağlam eşyalarınızı, tabi eğer varsa, toparlayıp geçebilirsiniz. Akşam kehaneti tartışacağız büyük eve gelin." dedikten sonra yanımızdan ayrıldı.

Avery ile birlikte kulübeye gittik, ama sadece bir kaç hasar görmemiş eşya bulduk. Avery'nin hayır diye bağıracağını düşünüyordum, fakat sanki Nico'yla olmaktan mutluydu. Hatta bunun için yeniden Hekate kulübesine yakabilir, gibi gözüküyordu. Ama benim en merak ettiğim Avery'le aynı kulübede kalacağını öğrendiğinde Nico'nun tepkisiydi. Kesinlikle biri o kulübeden sağ çıkamayacaktı...

"Avery şimdi beni dikkatle dinle, sakın Nico'yu kızdırma." Aslında Avery, Nico'yu delirtebilirdi, Avery'e bu konuda güveniyordum.

"Sonunda eğlenceli zaman vuhuu!" Kesinlikle biri ölecekti. Kapıyı çalmadan derin bir nefes aldım. Nico bize ve eşyalara bakarak burada ne yapıyorsunuz der gibi bakıyordu, tam cevap verecektim ki Avery benden daha hızlıydı.

"Kulübemin içini patlattım, Kheiron ise burada kalmamı söyledi." Cevap beklemeden direk içeri girdi.

"Buranın biraz renge ihtiyacı var, Etrafı burada nasıl görüyorsun?" diyerek ışığı açtı.

Nico'nun tepkisi paha biçilemezdi, anında ışığı kapattı sonra Avery tekrardan açtı. Resmen kavga ediyorlardı, en sonunda Nico pes etti.

"Buraya eşyalarını bırak, ben gidiyorum."

Nico kulübede olmazsa onu delirtemeyeceğini düşünüyor olmalıydı, bu yüzden kulübeden çıktı. Avery ise duvarlara sanki nasıl süslemeliyim gibi bakıyordu. Yapacağı işe ortak olmak istemiyordum, o yüzden hızlıca kulübeden tüydüm. Duvara bakmakla o kadar meşguldü ki benim gittiğimi bile fark etmedi.


End file.
